Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: Forbidden Love
by Raven Flint
Summary: Draco decides he should express how he really feels about Harry. Harry although not fully understanding his feelings, falls in love with Draco as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy: Forbidden Love **

**Part I: Exploration**

Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione at dinner, and he didn't seem to be hungry. Something was disturbing him. Draco Malfoy kept looking over at him...gawking almost...like he wanted something.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Oh, no, not really." He was barely picking at his food, something he rarely did.

"Something's bothering you, mate. I can see it." Ron, for once, stopped eating.

"It's nothing it's just Malfoy. He keeps looking over at me like he wants something." Harry looked over at him, as Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and licked his lower lip biting it, slightly sucking on it.

Harry looked at him in amazement, shock clear on his face. Both Ron and Hermione looked behind them at Draco, but he quickly looked away pretending to be deep in conversation with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.

"I wonder what _his_ problem is." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged it off, knowing perfectly well what he saw Draco just do.

"Stupid fucking Malfoy probably wants trouble. He's always up to no good." Ron was annoyed.

"Yeah," Harry said again, but he couldn't help but keep his eyes fixated on Draco. He had a strange feeling inside. Something he only ever felt when he was around Cho. He also shrugged that feeling off.

It was after dinner, and Harry was a bit tired, he decided to go straight to bed, but on his way there, he realized that he had forgotten to drop off his detention essay in Snape's office. He quickly ran down to his office, and noticed Draco standing just outside the door, clearly waiting.

"Potter," He said, rather seductively, biting his lower lip again, his arms were crossed, he was leaning against the stone wall.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry took a few steps closer, he had that feeling again. Slight embarrassment, he felt his face get hot, his body warm.

"I could ask the same, Potter, oh, never mind. I was waiting for you." He got off the wall and un-crossed his arms, walking closer, looking Harry up and down.

"Why were you waiting for me? How did you know I was coming here?" Then he remembered. He and Draco both got the detention. But he wondered why Draco had waited for him. "Why would you wait for me?"

"Look, hand in your essay, and then we'll talk." His voice was cold, yet welcoming.

Harry went to Snape's door, and knocked, it slowly creaked open. He walked in, looking around.

"Potter you finally show up? Give me your essay."

Harry briskly walked over to Snape and handed him the essay.

"Thank you. You may leave now. And close the door."

Harry nodded, and rushed out, closing the door, when he saw Draco's face again, he felt the need to get closer.

"So what is it that you want to talk about, Malfoy? Want to tell me how much you want to hurt and kill me?" As soon as he said this, he regretted it; he knew Draco wanted something else.

"That's not it at all, Potter, and by the look on your face and the rosiness in your cheeks, I can tell you know it's something completely different." He stepped closer to Harry.

"Then what is it..." Harry remained in the same spot unable to move.

"I...have these strange feelings, and I've been having these weird dreams as well..."

"What are they about?" Harry widened his stance, and crossed his arms.

"Come, on." Draco grabbed Harry's elbow and dragged him deeper into the Slytherin quarters.

"Where are we going?" Harry didn't pull back, but didn't willingly go either.

"My room we need to talk." He pressed on, bringing him past dumb struck Slytherins staring at Harry Potter being dragged by Draco Malfoy. Vague snickers were all around. "_Fuck._" He whispered under his breath, as people were staring. He cast a memory spell on all of them, as he opened his bedroom door, and pushed Harry in it, closing the door behind him.

"Talk about what?" Harry's face was flushed.

"My dreams..." He sat down on the couch, and patted the cushion beside him for Harry to sit. He loyally sat beside Draco.

"Why are you talking to me about it?" Harry folded a leg on the couch, turning to face his enemy...or so he thought to be.

"Well, I figured you should know...since you're part of them. I want you to get out of my mind, that's why. Although...I kind of like it." He smirked devilishly.

Harry was taken aback. "What sort of dreams?" But then he realized what Draco was talking about when he raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, what's the matter with your brain!" He figured that sounded silly, taking in the fact that he was having dreams of the same sort. "Sorry." He looked away shyly, blushing slightly.

"Harry Potter, I'm surprised at you. And to think I thought you were interested in Cho Chang." He smirked, shaking his head.

"I – I ... She's too hard to get... Why are you dreaming of me like that?" Harry slightly shifted backwards.

"Oh, get back here." He shifted back towards Harry. "You know, I never really disliked you in the first place... my peace offering in our first year was genuine. It's your hand-me-down friend Ron Weasley, and that Mud-blood Hermione Granger that are my real problems."

"If that's true...then how come you've been so cruel to me?"

"Maybe the jealousy was taking over? Haven't you noticed that I've never hurt you personally? Only those who were around you because I couldn't stand any of them; I hate them. I hate them all. I hate you for being with them and not me. And then there's Cho. She's still caught up with Cedric, she always will be. Why don't you look at what's on your side of the fence?" Draco leaned towards Harry.

"I don't understand then why and how it took you so long to confront me and tell me how you really felt. This is our 5th year..."

"I was shy...embarrassed even."

"I don't understand why now, Malfoy, but you seem way too irresistible."

"Please don't call me Malfoy anymore."

"Okay, Draco." Harry felt that weird to say.

"Now, Harry, kiss me."

Harry wanted to so bad; he wanted to taste Draco's lips; they looked so full, so luscious. Harry could feel his body warming up, his own lips were trembling, and his guard was completely down. "D-Draco..."

"Kiss me." He repeated, leaning closer to Harry.

With one quick jolt, Harry pursued Draco. His lips were soft and wet. Draco moved his hands to Harry's neck, bringing him on top as he lay back. Harry stopped, looking down at the vulnerable Draco Malfoy, wishing he could do whatsoever he pleased at the moment.

"What's the matter?" Draco's arms were draped around Harry's neck.

"This is wrong." Harry said. He could feel Draco's erection slowly becoming fuller.

"Don't deny that you're enjoying every moment. But first...why did you have to tell the Sorting Hat that you didn't want to be in Slytherin?" Draco began loosening Harry's tie.

"Because I hated you and didn't want to have to be near you."

"I've never hated you." He took off Harry's tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Then why make my life hell?" Harry shrugged off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"Because I couldn't stand how much I wanted you, and how much you seemed to hate me. It was almost unbearable. But that can all change now, right Harry?"

Harry bent over and kissed him, wanting badly to feel his soft lips again.

"I still think this is slightly wrong...but somehow I love it."

Draco pushed Harry off of him and pulled him by the shirt over to the bed, and pushing him down. "I know you like it, Harry." He pulled off Harry's pants as he was already full of life. Draco grasped it between his fingers and began rubbing up and down. Harry moaned. He then pushed it down across his stomach, and licked up the shaft of his cock.

"You don't know how long I've yearned for this moment." Draco took Harry's full length in his mouth, slowly taking it out; gazing up at Harry the whole time. Harry continued with frequent moans, unsure of why it felt so good but he placed his hand on Draco's head, pushing him on to continue.

"Don't stop." Harry said after a loud moan.

"Oh, so you like it now?" Draco stopped, and sat back on his knees.

"You stopped." Harry sat up and crawled back on top of Draco, proceeding to undress him, starting with his tie.

"I know you'd come to your senses, Potter."

"Hey, I thought we were on a first name basis now." Harry had the tie off, and was half way down his shirt.

"Sorry, habit." He pulled Harry down his lips parted as he kissed him. His tongue pushed as far as it could within Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled back, to reveal Draco's perfect pale chest. He licked his chest, before removing his pants. He slowly took them off, dropping them on the floor. He grabbed Draco's perfect cock, clutching it tightly as Draco let out a small gasp. He licked the tip before taking it in his own mouth. There was a bitter-sweet taste of his pre-cum, as he sucked up and down.

Both of Draco's hands were on the back of Harry's head, forcing him down. Harry slowly went further each time before completely deep-throating Draco easily. Draco was moaning, having his dreams come true.

"Fuck me." Draco said after awhile in a breathy tone.

Harry paused before sitting up. He moved in closer, lifting Draco's legs up. He hesitated.

"Fuck me." Draco said again with more desperation in his voice.

Harry looked at him, and licked his middle finger, and began fingering Draco's virgin ass. Before long he had two fingers inside Draco.

"Please fuck me now." Draco's pleas were unendurable for Harry to withstand; he took hold of his cock, and gently penetrated, slowly pushing in as deep as he could. Draco moaned loudly and his head went back.

Harry began moving in and out, not quite fully in. Draco's moans were pleasurable, as Harry began to quicken his pace. Draco was savouring every moment of it. He grabbed Harry around the small of his back with his legs and tried bringing him in closer; he wanted to feel every inch of Harry's cock. Harry penetrated as deep as he could, and then pulled out. Draco gasped loudly, when Harry entered again, pushing deep again. He, in addition, grasped Draco's cock, and started to rub it. He was thrusting quicker, Draco's moans were louder, and his hips were moving in circular motions under Harry.

"Harder." He moaned, and Harry thrust harder.

"Harder." He moaned again, and Harry thrust as hard as he could. He jolted with quick, hard motions, all the while, rubbing Draco's cock almost as fast and hard. And then Draco came, all over his perfect chest, pearly drops of his cum. Harry bent over and licked it up, Draco, smirking, while moaning.

"HARDER!" He cried out, Harry thrust a few more hard movements before pulling out. Draco sat up, and grabbed Harry's cock. He came in Draco's mouth as he swallowed all of it.

"You're amazing, Harry." Draco pulled him down to lie beside him on the bed.

"You're unbelievable, Draco." And he kissed him, before resting his head on his chest, Draco's arm, around Harry's back.

"Still hate me?" He caressed Harry's bare shoulder.

"Not really." Harry drew invisible circles on Draco's chest.

"Good, because I think I'm falling in love with you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Explanation**

Harry walked back into the common room; it was nearly midnight.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione ran up to him and hugged him. "Ew, you smell like sweat, and something else. I just can't place it." She let go of him.

"I was, er, jogging."

"That doesn't make any sense." Ron said from in front of the fireplace. They were the only three in the common room. Hermione sat back beside Ron, Harry hovered over his chair.

"Quidditch training."

"How come I wasn't invited then?" Ron looked a bit annoyed.

"Personal, Quidditch, training." Harry started towards the dorms. "I'm going to bed." He disappeared up the stairs.

"So am I." Ron hurried after him.

"Ugh, men." Hermione continued her studying.

Harry was sitting on his bed with his cloak off. Ron walked in and sat on his bed, staring across at Harry.

"What in bloody hell is that?" Ron pointed to Harry's tie. It belonged to Draco.

"Oh." He lifted it. "I guess I grabbed the wrong one." He loosened it, taking it off, and set it on his nightstand.

"Grabbed the wrong one? What do you mean the _wrong_ one? What in bloody hell were you doing, Harry?" Ron's face was going red.

"Calm yourself, on. I changed in the staff locker room, there was a first year Slytherin in there, doing some extra practice with the Slytherin captain, I must have grabbed his tie instead." He took off his shirt, wishing inside that Draco was there to do it for him.

"Wow, Harry. Were you wearing your glasses at all?" Ron was clearly very annoyed, and Harry didn't want to deal with it. All Harry wanted was to be in Draco's arms, but he figured that not coming back to the common room would be too suspicious.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I need some sleep." He put on his pyjamas and climbed into bed.

"Yeah, sleep." Ron did the same, drifting off to sleep, and starting to snore loudly.

Harry however, couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He was clouding over all his thoughts, his mind, his needs, his wants, everything. After many hours, he fell into a sleepless rest. Draco's perfect body was standing in front of him, his cock full of life, waiting for Harry. He suddenly awoke to a start, moaning out Draco's name. Ron, Seamus, and Neville were all sitting up, starting at Harry.

"Are you okay, Mate?" Ron looked at him groggily through a yawn.

"Yeah, you've been tossing and turning for awhile now." Neville also looked very sleepy.

"And you've been moanin'." Seamus said quietly, his eyes closed.

"Oh, have I?" I was probably just having nightmares again." He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed.

"And does Draco Malfoy have anything to do with these dreams?" Ron crossed his arms.

"What?" Harry blinked hard, turning to Ron.

"You said 'Draco' a few times, and also when you woke up." Seamus whispered loudly.

"I-I did?" They all nodded.

"Oh, erm, bad dream about him I presume. You know how cruel he is. Enough to disturb anyone..." He hung on the words, feeling like he was betraying Draco, and everything that happened between them. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly 7am Mate." Ron declared. "It's time to get up." They all nodded in agreement, and began to get ready, taking turns in the shower.

"Ron, I'm going to return this tie. If I'm a bit late for Herbology, just let the professor know, alright?" Harry picked up the tie, and headed to the door. Ron nodded and Harry went off on his way.

He left the common room, and froze. How was he supposed to get it back to Draco? The only place that he should see him is in his room. Then it dawned on him. There was a Quidditch match that day against Slytherin. He could give it to him then. He decided to take his time getting to class.

He seemed to have taken too long getting there, because he was late anyways.

"Mr. Potter, it's nice of you to show up." Mrs. Sprout announced.

"Sorry, just had to drop off a library book." He said, taking his place between Ron and Hermione.

"That is fine. Please open your book to page 391."

Harry didn't pay attention during the class, all he wanted was to get to the Quidditch pitch and see Draco. He was very agitated, and couldn't sit still.

"You okay Harry?" Ron whispered to him when Mrs. Sprout wasn't looking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really want to get to Quidditch practice and the match. He closed his books, his hands shaking.

"Oh, is that today? Against Slytherin right?"

Harry nodded, and then the bell rang. He jumped up, and took his books, dragging Ron along behind him. "Come on, Ron." He was nearly yanking him out the door.

"Take it easy, Harry. I don't think I've ever seen you this excited for a Quidditch match!"

"There's a first for everything plus, it's against Slytherin." Ron was half running to keep up with Harry's quick stride. They finally got to the Quidditch pitch but it wasn't even open yet. Draco was already there, just standing outside the doors, his arms crossed, waiting for Harry.

"Oh look at who it is. The stupid ferret." Ron stayed where he was, not wanting to move any closer.

"Yeah." Harry walked up to him, Ron not following.

"Why are you here so early, Potter?" Draco scoffed, trying to keep things looking like normal.

"I was just about to ask the same question." Harry took the tie out of his pocket and discreetly handed it to Draco. Draco did the same, handing over Harry's tie. Draco leaned in closer to Harry.

"Come to my room tonight, after hours. Knock three times, so I know it's you, and then open the door. Oh, and whatever I say or do to you during the match, I'm sorry and I love you." Draco looked over Harry's shoulder, Ron was facing the other way, and no one else was in sight, so Draco grabbed Harry's face giving him a quick kiss. "I hope I don't accidentally kill you during the match, Potter." Draco sneered, now talking loud enough for Ron to hear.

"Don't bet on it, I might kill you." Harry smirked at him, then turned and walked away.

"Fucking Malfoy," Ron said as Harry came back to his side. "He should go suck some cock."

Harry choked.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Ron looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, erm, I think I just swallowed a bug." He cleared his throat.

"Oh." Ron looked back to the path and saw Dean Thomas walking up with Madam Hooch.

"Ron! Harry! You two are here early. How come?" He walked straight up to them while Madam Hooch went to unlock the pitch.

"Yeah, Harry felt the need to be here extra early." The three of them laughed, and then entered through the now open doors.

"Well, Harry, good luck on your game, and you too, Ron." Dean ran to his regular post in the stands to get ready. Madam Hooch was pulling out the chest with all the Quidditch balls.

"Thanks! Both Ron and Harry yelled after Dean in harmony.

Draco was already in his Quidditch uniform and all Harry wanted to do was rip it off and taste his perfect body. Without realizing it, he was starting at Draco, biting his lip. Harry wanted nothing more than to be alone with him. Draco stared back at him, not realizing he was doing the same. Ron was in the locker room changing. Harry took this as his chance. He scurried over to Draco, trying to spend as much time as possible with him.

"I figure I have time before Ron comes back out." Harry smirked at him.

"You're pushing it y'know that right Harry?" Draco grabbed Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I don't care. Any extra time I get to spend with you, I'm going to take advantage of it." Harry leaned towards Draco, kissing him intensely before hearing quiet footsteps coming closer. He pulled away creating an empty feeling inside. He hurried over to the entrance to the Gryffindor locker room where he ran into Ron, already dressed and ready.

Harry smiled, and hurried past him, to go change into his Quidditch uniform.

He came out minutes later, wanting it to be after hours, or at least wanting everyone to disappear. He sat with Ron near the Gryffindor locker room, waiting for the game to start. The other players soon arrived, and Draco was lost in the sea of green.

Harry got lost in his own world until he heard Madam Hooch telling them to get ready to fly out onto the field. He assumed that the school would start to pour in soon.

Not before long, he had mounted his broom, and was flying up into the air. Like always, he waited near the south side before he could catch a glimpse of the snitch. He looked across the way and noticed Draco, hovering on his broom and staring right at him.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw a flicker of gold. He was hot on its trail, knowing that Draco would soon follow.

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT A GLIMPSE OF THE SNITCH!" Dean announced just like always, and with no less enthusiasm.

Just as Harry had assumed, Draco was now following. Although today he didn't seem too intent on pursuing the snitch, he seemed more interesting in pursing Harry, and Harry didn't seem to mind.

"HARRY SEEMS TO BE TAKING HIS TIME WITH THE SNITCH. DRACO DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE MUCH EITHER. THIS GAME COULD BE A CLOSE ONE."

Harry and Draco continued their almost pointless chase, switching positions of first and second, only wanting to spend time with each other. They also figured they were giving the crowd a thrill. They also gave each other occasional smirks, pushing and shoving each other playfully, but with enough force that it looked violent.

Draco finally decided to let Harry catch the snitch like always, Harry having caught it so many times before, he looked bored when he swiftly scooped it.

"AND HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH ONCE AGAIN! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Dean Thomas bellowed, still too excited. The whole crown roared with applause and cheers chanting 'GRYFF-IN-DOR! GRYFF-IN-DOR! GRYFF-IN-DOR!' After reaching the ground, the two teams shook hands, Harry and Draco lingering for a moment.

Harry couldn't wait for later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: Affection**

Harry was lying in bed, watching the clock and waiting for the time when he could go and see Draco again. He had his invisibility cloak nearby for when he would sneak out. It was nearly midnight when he decided to head out. He pulled the cloak over his pyjamas and opened the door quietly not to disturb Ron and the others. On his way he passed by a Ravenclaw Prefect, making her last rounds. He hoped that Draco had already finished and was in his room.

He knocked three times on the door to Draco's room, and then entered. He saw Draco lying on his bed wearing only boxers. Harry removed his cloak, dropping it to the floor and closing the door behind him.

"You showed up right on time." He smirked, glancing over at the clock that red 12:01am.

"Of course." Harry went to the bed and crawled onto Draco. "You don't know how much I've went through today, how much I've wanted you, how much I've wanted to kiss you, hold you, and show you affection." Harry lay on Draco's chest, touching his face with his fingertips.

"Yes, I do. I know exactly how you feel. I had to refrain from jumping off of my broom and onto yours, pleading you to fly away so we could be together." He laughed to himself. "I know it sounds stupid, but it's true." He took Harry's hand and held it, rubbing his back with his free hand. He looked down at Harry, and then kissed him passionately, pulling him to a sitting position on top of him.

Once sitting, Harry placed his hands on Draco's bare chest. "I wish this didn't have to be a secret."

"But it has to be. Although, I'd like it if you never talking to any of your friends again. Like Weasley." Draco pulled Harry's shirt up over his head.

"I know you hate him, but he's still my friend."

"Yeah, but I'm your boyfriend."

"So that's how it is now? I'm your boyfriend?" Harry rubbed Draco's chest before bending down to lick his nipple, making eye contact, and slightly smirking.

Draco moaned, closing his eyes. "I thought that was eminent last night." He grabbed Harry's face again, and kissed him roughly.

"So you want to make it official then?" Harry sat back up then shifted downwards, slowly removing his boxers exposing Draco's teenage hard-on. He licked the tip slowly causing Draco to shudder with pleasure.

"Yes, I want to make it official... in your books." He looked at Harry lustfully, placing his hand on Harry's head, pushing him down onto his member.

Harry smiled at Draco, forcing himself down all the way. Draco took a deep breath, and then pushed Harry off him. He got up on his knees, pinning Harry down by the wrists. "Can we be completely open about everything with each other? You're my boyfriend and I don't want any secrets between us."

"Must we talk now?"

Draco roughly removed Harry's pants. "Yes I want to talk now." He pinned Harry down again, rubbing his member against Harry's, causing it to spring to life.

"Well, I don't want to, not now. Shut up and kiss me."

Draco gladly agreed, leaning down and kissing him, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth. He let go of Harry's arms, prompting Harry to reach for Draco's ass.

"Talk later, love now." Harry closed his arms around Draco as he nibbled at Harry's neck.

Harry grabbed Draco's cock with his hand and began stroking it. Draco pulled away from Harry's neck, letting out a small moan. He shifted downwards, licking Harry's chest as he went, and then grabbed the object of his desire, wrapping his perfect lips around it, beginning to suck. Harry leaned back on the bed, his eyes closed. Draco toyed with Harry's member, licking, rubbing, and sucking, taunting Harry to express what he really wanted.

"Draco," He breathed. "Fuck me." Draco looked up at him, grinning without teeth.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Draco knelt back, allowing Harry move. Harry then got onto his knees, placing his hands on the backboard. He looked back at Draco, biting his lip. Draco crawled to Harry, spreading his ass, and fingering him. Draco licked Harry's entrance, teasing him. Draco then straightened up, positioning himself behind Harry as he slowly eased into him. Harry gasped, arching his back as Draco pressed deeper in. He ran his hands along the contours of Harry's back as he began to pace himself in and out. He reached in front of Harry, and grasped his cock, beginning to fondle him.

Draco moved his hands up grabbing Harry under the arms, pulling him to lean against him. Harry leaned his head back, tilting it to kiss his lover. His lips were wet, and parted, and ready for anything. He could taste the bitter-sweetness of his own pre-cum on Draco's lips, making him lustful beyond belief.

"Harder." He found himself cry out, his need for Draco was getting stronger, as he thrust harder, jerking Harry faster. Harry shot back up against Draco, coming, the sticky substance flowing onto Draco's hand. He licked his fingers, continuing to fuck Harry. His pace quickened and before long, he turned Harry around, coming into his mouth, Harry taking in every, last drop. Both Harry and Draco, who were breathing heavily, lay down on the bed. Draco held Harry in his arms. Harry was now certain, that he was unconditionally in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Are you going back to your dorm tonight?" Draco rolled over, to rest on Harry's chest, holding him tight.

"No, I don't really want to; I'll just leave early in the morning before everyone gets up."

"So you're staying the night?" Draco looked up at him with those innocent grey eyes, that were piercing his own green eyes with burning passion.

Of course." Harry kissed Draco's forehead, and took his hand, holding it close to his heart.

Draco got off of Harry, and they got under the covers. They snuggled up and got comfy, turning off the light. Harry kept Draco's hand in his own, close to his heart.

"I love you, Draco." He said, closing his eyes.

"I love you too, Harry." His eyes too closed, and they drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV: Limitations**

Harry rolled over to find Draco gazing at him.

"Good morning Harry." His was seductive already.

Harry moaned, stretching. "Morning." Harry wanted to kiss Draco, but he feared he had bad morning breath.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair. Harry nodded, smiling, his eyes half closed. "Can we spend the day together?" I mean, there's no classes, no major assignments; we could just be us and talk." His fingers held Harry's face. "Maybe we could go out, to Hogsmade or something." His hand moved behind Harry's head. "Please?"

Harry smiled. "Don't you think that people will notice us out? Or if they don't, they'll be wondering where we are?"

"And I care because?" Draco got up and headed towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Harry lay in bed, looking at the door for a few minutes, worrying if Draco was angry with him. He heard the water turn on, then turned to lie on his back. He closed his eyes, perturbed, knowing that Draco still had a bad temper. He also thought about leaving just then while Draco was in the shower, but figured that would be rude. Last night, Draco had called him his boyfriend; he also thought that to be weird, or rather awkward, but his liking of the term overrode all other thoughts. He liked the concept of him and Draco. Together. Screw Cho, she was being a bitch; she clearly didn't want him seeing as she was still too caught up with Cedric. Even now, if she asked him out, Harry would reject her. He was seeing Draco; no; he was with Draco. Only Draco. Draco was his boyfriend.

Draco came out, wearing just a towel, his hair wet, and a complete mess. "Towels are waiting for you, love." Draco strolled over to the bed, and lay down beside Harry, but on top of the covers. Harry leaned over and kissed Draco before going to take his shower. Not caring about any morning breath he may or may not possess.

He closed the door, and turned on the taps, waiting for the water to get hot. He ran his hand under the water, and decided it was good enough. He stepped in, letting the water run down his face and body. He stood there, all the while thinking about Draco. He couldn't get him out of his mind. He was all he could think of. He even remembered dreaming about him. Harry wished he could express his love to Draco openly. Walking each other to classes, kisses all the while, but he couldn't. It had to remain a secret. Always.

He stepped out of the shower, and ruffled his hair with the towel; he then quickly dried himself off, and wrapped the towel around his waist. He left the bathroom, and Draco was getting dressed for the day. He already had on a dark wash jean, slightly ripped around the knees; he was putting on a white dress shirt over a plain white tee.

"You look hot." Harry told him, walking over.

Draco smirked, and spun around. "Thanks. You need some clothes, don't you?" Draco grabbed Harry's hands and kissed him swiftly.

"So I guess I'll have to go back to my room then. I'm using my cloak." Harry picked it up off the floor near the door.

"I want to come with you." Draco followed. "I want to see your room."

Harry looked at him cautiously, putting on his boxers. "My room is boring; I share it with Ron, Seamus, and Neville."

"Ew, whatever, I don't care. I want to come." Draco grabbed the cloak, and put it on, not covering his head. He laughed. "This thing is amazing."

Harry smiled and got under with him. "Stay close to me then, walk with me, and don't get out of step." He covered both their heads, and they headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Keep this on in case someone comes in." Harry got out of the cloak, but wrapped it back around Draco.

"Okay." Only his head was visible, so he sat on the edge of Harry's bed. "Your room is very bright." He smiled. "I sort of like it."

"Yeah well your room is in the dungeons, so of course it's dark." Harry pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. He then put a plain black v-neck shirt on. He grabbed a grey zip-up sweater, and shrugged into it. "You should see the view from up here. It's amazing." He stood by his window, and opened it slightly. Draco shrugged out of the cloak, placing it on the bed, and then went over to Harry at the window, putting his arm around Harry's waist. "So where are we going?" Harry asked, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Anywhere you want." Draco moved his hand, placing his hand in Harry's back pocket

"What about the lake? It's a beautiful day outside."

"Everybody will be down there."

"I know a place there no one goes. I go there to study sometimes." Harry looked at Draco, a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh? Okay. Will we need the cloak?"

"No."

"Okay." Draco removed his hand from Harry's pocket, and grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him to the door. They left the common room, heading towards the back doors to tread through the back of Hogwarts.

Harry led them down a winding path that ended at the lake, and just as Harry had promised, there was no one in sight. He sat down on the ground, just a few feet from the edge of the water, Draco sitting down beside him.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here. How did you find this place?"

"I dunno. I just stumbled upon it one day." Harry shifted closer to Draco.

"I love it here, so peaceful, quiet..." He chuckled to himself. "Private..." He looked at Harry and smirked.

Harry looked into Draco's grey eyes, Draco returning his gaze, and then Draco leaned in, and kissed him passionately.

"Wanna do it?" Draco said pulling back into a smirk.

"Are you crazy?" Harry looked at him stunned.

"Maybe I am, if I've fallen in love with you." He smirked, taking off his dress shirt, shivering. "Maybe not, it's a bit chilly by the lake." He put his shirt back on.

Harry just snickered, looking out onto the lake.

"Maybe we could find an empty classroom..." Draco said, still smirking.

"You are entirely too horny right now." Harry said with a jest.

Draco shrugged then stood. "We need to do _something_. We have the whole day."

"Yeah, I know, but what?" Hogsmade is always filled with Hogwarts students on the weekends, and holidays."

"I told you we could find an empty classroom." He held out his hand for Harry, Harry taking it, and jumping up.

Harry hugged Draco tightly. "Whatever then, let's go to Hogsmade."

Draco smiled, seemingly very happy. "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry sighed. "I love you too Draco Malfoy, not let's go." He began walking back towards the castle, and through to the front entrance. Draco followed close behind him, his hands in his pockets and his head held high.

They got out into the open, and people stopped to stare, looking at the two enemies walking together. Harry and Draco paid no attention to them. They entered the school, and there were even more stares, all the way to the Gryffindor common room where Harry stopped to pick up his wallet. There next stop was the dungeons for Draco, and then they continued on their journey, leaving Hogwarts and heading towards Hogsmade.

"People need to learn some manners." Draco said, as they walked up the street.

"Yeah well, we are supposed to hate each other, yet we're walking side by side. I think I would be staring too if I saw us."

"They can just go away then." Draco let out his evil laugh, causing Harry to look at him strangely. "Shut up, now where are we going in Hogsmade?"

"We could... I dunno, there isn't much we can do together with everyone staring." Harry's hands were in his pockets, his head to the ground. He looked up, and noticed they were one store away from The Three Broomsticks. "I guess we're going to The Three Broomsticks."

Draco looked at Harry, then grabbed his arm, and dragged him to the entrance. They entered and saw some familiar faces. They sat at a table in the back corner where they could have some privacy.

People continued their confused stares, as Harry and Draco were sitting rather closely.

"So, what would you say if I invited you to spend Christmas at my home?" Draco looked at Harry, his face, vulnerable.

"Your father hates me. He'd rather see me dead." Harry looked away, staring down at the butterbeer that just arrived.

"I'm sure he could warm up to you. I just have to talk to him. I can't allow him to treat you that badly. Anyone that I love, he has to accept.

"I don't think I could trust him. Why don't you come to my house?"

"And be in a house full of muggles? I couldn't, my father would never allow it." Draco took on a bit of hostility. Harry could see it, and Draco noticed. "Oh Harry, I didn't meant it that way. I love you really, I've loved you since I was eleven, I just couldn't be in your house, I'm sorry."

Harry nodded. "I understand. I hate them with a passion. I usually spend my Christmases with the Weasleys.

Draco shuddered. "Sorry again, but why won't you spend Christmas with me? My father I'm sure will be willing to give you a second chance if I just talk to him. My mother has always liked you. Please Harry, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'd raise my wand to my father in an instant if he tried to hurt you. I promise you that." Draco placed his hand on Harry's, making his plea real.

"Fine, I'll try to trust him, but what will I tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Tell them you're going to stay at school or something." He squeezed Harry's hand.

"Alright, I'll try." Harry looked to the door, his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Draco looked at Harry, then to the door. "Shit."

There, walking in the door to The Three Broomsticks was Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Great, what the hell am I supposed to say?" Harry pulled his hand away from Draco, placing it under the table as his friends approached the table.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione said just as they reached the table.

"I've been busy." He looked up at them, nervousness written all over his face. He hadn't a clue what to say.

"What could you possibly be busy with aside from O.W.L.s?" Ron asked as he glared over at Draco; and if looks could kill. "And with Malfoy..."

Draco spoke up, clearly figuring out the perfect excuse. "We're picking up some ingredients for Professor Snape. He's still punishing us for what we did, so we had to do this together." Harry's face turned to spell relief for Draco's quick wits.

"Oh. They why are you here?" Hermione questioned wearily, her eyes narrowed.

"We were thirsty." Harry said, now confident enough to speak.

"Then mind if we sit with you?" Ginny said who was happy to see Harry, reached for an extra chair.

"Actually," Draco said looking at Harry. "We were just leaving. We should get back to Snape as soon as possible. After all, we don't want to get into any more trouble than we already are, right Harry?" He stood, and started towards the door.

Harry looked at Draco, then to his friends. "Yeah, we really should be going. It was nice to see you guys; I'll catch up with you later." He got up, following Draco who was not at the door.

"Nice seeing you too, Harry." Hermione called after him. Harry waved to her, but not turning around.

"I couldn't stand another minute with those...horrid people." Draco stormed away, heading back to Hogwarts. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't stand them; especially Weasley."

Harry didn't say anything but loyally followed; his face seemed very pensive. "Draco, isn't Ron your cousin? I mean, Ron's related to Sirius, and after all, your mother is related to—"

"How did you know that?" Draco stopped walking, and turned to face Harry, his cold expression clearly visible once again.

"Well, Sirius told me, he is my godfather after all."

Draco looked down, shaking his head; tears seemed to be slowing forming in his eyes. "No one is supposed to know that but our families. If anyone else knew about this, I would be shunned for disliking Weasley so much." He looked up at Harry, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I knew it from the start. My father told me not to associate with him. He told me he was too poor, and not worthy enough to be a part of our family. I didn't want to disobey my father, and then we were put into separate houses, I knew that we couldn't be friends. Then I met you in real person. You were supposed to be in Slytherin with me. But no, you hated me, and I didn't understand why." His voice was starting to get crackly, and he knew that people were watching him, wondering what was going on.

"There's nothing I wanted more than to get to know you. I knew my father would never allow it, seeing, as you would rather be in Gryffindor than the great House of Slytherin. I don't deserve you, that's for damn sure." He wiped his tears, nearly over his emotional bout.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you by bringing that up, I-It just came to my mind, and well, I know your standards are high, so since I'm friends with Ron, I don't understand why you want to be with me, knowing that Ron has been my friend now for nearly five years."

Draco's face looked pained at these words. "What did you just say to me?" The old Draco was present.

"I-I just said, I didn't mean to offend you, I know your standards are high, and I don't understand why you want to be with me." Harry was nervous, unsure of what Draco was going to say next.

"What the fuck, Harry. How can you say that? If anything, I don't deserve to be with you!" He shook his head, looking away.

"Draco, I don't understand you. There's nothing great about me. I'm plain, ordinary..."

"Don't you _dare_ say that. You are far from being plain and ordinary. You are great, I mean, fuck, you survived the death curse! You have been face to face with Voldemort more than my own father has, and you call that ordinary. Look, you mean the world to me, and although that may seem strange to you after all these years, it's true. You telling me that you don't deserve me?" Tears were re-forming in Draco's eyes. "I can't ever lose you, ever, I just can't."

Harry threw himself at Draco, embracing him, holding his head against his chest. He knew people were staring still, and he was completely indifferent to his surroundings. "_I don't want to lose you either._" He whispered into Draco's ear. Draco let out a small sob, and hugged Harry tighter.

"I love you Harry, more than anything in this world, I mean that." He choked back his tears.

"I love you too, Draco." He pulled away from the tight embrace, grabbing his hands, and smiling.

"Alright, let's go back to school. I want to be alone with you." He began to pull him back to Hogwarts.

Draco smiled, as they continued on their way.

"I think you should help me with my transfiguration homework." Draco complained as they entered the Hogwarts courtyard.

"Really now..." Harry sat down on a bench near a tree.

"Yeah, I'm failing." He sat down beside Harry.

"Oh, the great Draco Malfoy is failing at something?" Harry put his arm around Draco, his hand touching his waist.

"Shut up, at least it's not potions like you." Draco looked at him with a playful expression.

"Maybe you could help me then too."

"Maybe," Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "What time is it?"

"I dunno." Draco then put his head on top of Harry's. "It is a very nice day though, isn't Harry."

"Yeah, it is." Harry then retracted his arm, pulling his head away from Draco.

"What is it?" Draco looked over at Harry.

"Crabbe and Goyle..."

Draco's head snapped in the direction that Harry was looking. His lips curled, and he quickly stood. "Crabbe, Goyle, what the fuck do you want." He said defensively when they reached where he and Harry were.

"We've been looking all over for you, Malfoy." Crabbe sounded just as stupid as he always did.

"Yeah, all over, Pansy said she saw you in front of the Gryffindor common room, and now you're with Potter. What's up with that?" Goyle crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"You two are imbeciles, and why would you listen to anything Pansy says? She's a dumb bitch. I'm only with stupid fucking Potter because we're on detention for Professor McGonagall. So mind your own damn business." He pushed them away from Harry, closer to the middle of the courtyard.

"Well you don't have to act like a prick about it." Crabbe grunted.

"Why don't you go fuck yourselves and leave me the fuck alone. I can't stand either of you, so fuck off." Draco turned to walk back to Harry when Goyle grabbed Draco's arm.

"But Malfoy..." He pleaded.

Draco turned around, his wand at the ready. "I SAID FUCK OFF!" He didn't remove his stance. Harry rushed up to Draco, pulling him back. Crabbe and Goyle just stood there in shock.

"Come on, Draco, they're not worth your time." Harry forced Draco's hand down, but it shot straight back up. There were people starting to crowd around, hoping for a fight.

"STUPIFY!" He pointed his wand at Crabbe, and then repeated, pointing his want at Goyle. They both shot backwards, thudding to the ground. Draco was backing up when Crabbe and Goyle stood again, a little dazed, scuttling back over to Draco, and pulling out their wands. They were about to yell something when Snape came gliding into the courtyard.

"What is going on?" He looked at Crabbe and Goyle, and then turned to Draco shaking his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Draco Malfoy, have you not learned your lesson? I expected more from you." He then looked behind Draco to Harry. "And Potter."

"I didn't have anything to do with it sir, honestly, I was trying to pull Draco away."

"SILENCE! ALL FOUR OF YOU IN MY OFFICE.

"But—" Draco tried to back up Harry.

"NOW!"

They all started walking quickly towards Snape's office, with Snape following close behind. As they were leaving the courtyard, Harry saw Hermione and Ron again. Ron was fuming, and Hermione was speechless. Harry just looked away from them as he walked away with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

They got to Snape's office and all sat down in front of his desk, and Snape sat behind it.

"What do you boys think you were doing? Just because there aren't any classes, it doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! In addition, you, Draco, a prefect, the second time this week! Threatening your own friends now are we?" Snape folded his hands on his desk.

"They are far from being my friends. I hate them. I only keep them around cause I feel pity for them." He crossed both his arms and legs.

Crabbe and Goyle glared at him, while Snape turned to Harry. "And what's your story?"

"I told you sir; I was trying to pull Draco away from them."

"Of course that's what you want me to believe."

"Honestly sir, I was angry, I lost my temper when I saw Crabbe and Goyle, and he was only trying to protect us from getting in trouble again." Draco moved to the edge of his seat.

"Very well then, Vincent and Gregory, you may leave seeing as you two were merely victims."

The both thanked Snape, and then lumbered out the door.

"As for the two of you, I think a stronger punishment must be put in order."

Draco and Harry groaned.

"You both are to clean out all of the cauldrons in my classroom by tonight. As well as pay me a visit to get your extra assignment once you have finished. Everything you need to clean is under my desk in the classroom. _Don't_ keep me waiting tonight."

Harry and Draco stood and left, and once they were outside the office, Hermione and Ron were waiting for Harry.

"Harry! What has gotten into you?" Hermione was in a fret.

"Malfoy got me into trouble again." He turned to walk away, he and Draco started towards Snape's class. As they walked away, Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder, pulling him into him. He kissed his head, and Draco reacted by putting his own arm around Harry's waist as they proceeded down the hallway.

Ron and Hermione just stared, their mouths open, shocked, horrified.

Draco and Harry got to Snape's classroom, and as Draco got out the cleaning supplies, Harry began to haul out the cauldrons.

"Oh god, it looks like these things haven't been cleaned since out first year." Harry slightly gagged. "I didn't realize they were this bad."

"Hey Harry," Draco said, walking over to Harry with a bucket in his hand.

"What is it, Draco?"

"No one is in here but us." He put the empty bucket down.

"Yeah and..." Harry hauled out the last cauldron.

Draco stood straight, his head tilted slightly. "Harry, we could just clean these with a spell. We have the whole class to ourselves. No disturbances whatsoever."

"Don't you think Snape would know if we used a spell to clean them?"

"Not with the spell my father taught me. He's had to clean more cauldrons than the person selling them, all with a wave of his wand." Draco started to align the cauldrons. Once they were ready, he took out his wand, and held it in position. He took a deep breath, and then Snape came into the classroom.

"Malfoy, are you trying to pull the old cleaning charm?" He laughed to himself, shaking his head. "You're father taught you, I'm sure. We always had to clean the cauldrons, we always used the curse." He laughed again, then waved his own wand, cleaning them himself. "I figured you would try that, which is why both of you are to write me another essay, 500 lines telling me that you will behave yourselves, and 50 laps around the edge of the Quidditch pitch tonight at eight o'clock. I will see you there, and please bring your essay and lines with you. Do be prompt; you don't want to get into any more trouble." He turned, his cloak flew around behind him, and he glided out the door closing it behind him.

"Fuck." Draco said. "I should have known that he and my father always got in trouble in their days here." He snickered. "And he's still using it too."

"So, what was that about an empty classroom earlier?" Harry went over and sat on Snape's desk, unzipping his sweater, and taking it off.

"So you _do_ want to do it in here." Draco strode over to Harry, putting his hands on Harry's thighs, and began running his hands up and down.

"Why not, seeing as it _is_ empty, and of all places it _is_ Snape's empty classroom, and this _is_ his desk." He smirked, removing his shirt, and beginning to take off Draco's shirt.

"I love how I've been able to corrupt your precious mind so easily." Draco shrugged out of his shirt, and then removed his undershirt. He moved his hands up, to Harry's waist, pulling him in to kiss him hard.

Harry placed his hands at the back of Draco's neck, pulling him in even closer. Draco then tilted his head, tracing the contours of Harry's chest with his tongue, Harry slightly moaning, as Draco also grabbed the erection slowly arising from within Harry's jeans.

Draco began to unbutton Harry's pants, and slid them off, Harry's cock bouncing up instantly. Without hesitation, Draco placed his pales lips around Harry's erection, deep throating it.

Harry moaned as he carefully lay back on the desk. Draco's hands moved up to Harry's chest as he sucked hard. Draco then pushed his cock against his stomach, licking his balls and taking them both in his mouth before brushing his tongue up the full length of Harry's cock.

Harry's hand drifted to Draco's head, gripping his hair. Draco played with the head of his cock before wrapping his lips around it again. Harry bit his lip, trying to stifle any loud moans he was capable of producing at that time. Draco then stopped, and pulled Harry up, beginning to kiss him again, licking his bottom lip, and pleading for entrance.

Harry pulled back, got off of the desk, and went down on his knees. He unbuttoned Draco's jeans, and pushed them down, taking Draco's erect member into his mouth immediately. His hands moved to Draco's chest, then down behind him squeezing his ass. After awhile Draco lifted Harry's head, his lips wet and parted, his eyes gleaming.

Draco lifted Harry back up to stand, and then pushed him back against the desk. Harry pushed himself to sit again, with Draco stepping out of his pants; he pulled up in front of Harry. He lifted Harry's legs, and bent over, licking his welcoming opening. Sooner than later, he stood straight, and penetrated deep.

Harry's head went back, his back arched, and he let out a moan louder than he had intended.

"Shh." Draco said, starting to move in and out. He licked his lips then bit them, lightly sucking as he thrust in and out.

Harry was grabbing onto the desk behind him, his eyes closed, and his lips that were uttering nearly silent moans. The whole room was spinning with pleasure and lust, and Harry's sensations were running wild as he experienced the forbidden. He could taste the savages that lay beneath the surface, yet not deterring him from embracing the moment.

Draco thrust faster, and Harry must have expressed intense noises for Draco's hand was conveniently on Harry's mouth as he penetrated deeper. He kept the movements swift, and pleasurable, and he could feel his body warming as he drove harder into his lover, he could feel the tender sensation rising within him, but he couldn't let go, not now.

Harry pushed Draco off, and kissed him hard before spinning him around. He strode up behind him, pushing him to bend over the desk. Harry slowly entered, Draco now breathlessly moaning, as Harry pressed on. He ran his fingertips up and down Draco's back, tracing the contours of his spine, as his erection pulled completely out before thrusting back in.

Draco gasped with delight at the feel of Harry's cock inside him. Harry reached in front, grasping Draco's cock, and began massaging it between his fingers. He bent over Draco, kissing his shoulder blades before thrusting harder and faster. He gripped Draco's waist with one hand, his other still stroking his cock. He allowed a loud groan to escape as he pulled out, turning Draco around.

Draco bent down, quickly wrapping his lips around Harry's cock, as he came into his mouth. Draco swallowed, and sucked Harry, before standing, jerking his own off. Harry then bent down, his mouth open. He removed his glasses, just as Draco released his lust. He smirked; bringing Harry back up, kissing him, and forcing his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"You're unbelievable, Harry Potter." Draco said, smacking Harry's ass, then picking up his clothes and putting them back on.

"I hate you so much; I'm falling deeper in love with you." Harry spoke as he too replaced his clothes on his body.

So what are we going to do until we have to meet Snape at eight?" Draco put his sweater dress shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Maybe we should actually do what we're supposed to, since we do need it for when we get there at eight." Harry zipped his pants.

"And what was that again?" He leaned against a pillar near the front of Snape's desk.

"Another essay and 500 lines telling him we'll behave ourselves from now on."

"Well the essay is no problem, but if I have you around, I don't think I'll be able to behave myself." He grinned widely.

"Oh Draco, What am I ever going to do with you?"

"Just love me." He snickered. "Wow that was cheesy." He grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him back to his room where they could be locked away with the unreasonable assignments given to them by none other than the all too infamous, Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V: Manipulation**

"It's nearly eight. We should head out to the Quidditch Pitch now." Harry had finished his lines and essay and was waiting for Draco to finish his.

"I guess so." He was on his last few lines. "And you could just borrow some of my clothes for the running."

"Yeah so hurry up and finish." Harry gathered up his papers, and put them in a neat pile.

"I'm getting there." He wrote the last few words, and then tossed his pencil on the bed. "There." He stood, and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out two pairs of green shorts, and two white t-shirts.

"Great. I get to dress like a Slytherin." He smirked, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and then grabbed his essay and lines. "Come on before he gets even angrier."

Draco nodded, and grabbed his things as well, following Harry out the door.

"Malfoy, Potter, on time. I'm impressed." Snape said, as Harry and Draco strolled into the pitch. "Please hand me your essays, and then you may go and change. Make it fast."

Both Harry and Draco handed Snape their essays and lines, then went towards the Slytherin change room.

"_Separate_ change rooms please."

Harry stopped, pursing his lips before turning in the other direction towards the Gryffindor change room.

They came out a few minutes later.

"I'm not even going to ask why you two are matching. Start running."

Harry and Draco began running around the pitch clockwise.

"Do you think he knows about us?" Draco said, with a slightly longer stride than Harry.

"I hope he doesn't. That's all I have to say. I don't want all of the professors to know about it. It's bad enough there's a lot of students spreading rumours already." He ran a bit faster to keep up with Draco.

"I like the stunt you pulled earlier. Walking away from Weasley and Granger, you're bold. I like it. It's sexy."

"That was a spur of the moment. They're probably pissed at me; especially Ron."

"Yeah well, that's too bad, because you're mine." He quickened his pace, leaving Harry quite a few steps behind.

"Hey, get back here." Harry tried to catch up.

"Catch me if you can _Potter." _

But Harry couldn't. Draco was too quick, so he kept a steady pace. He knew Draco would come back to him eventually.

Draco looked back as he sped ahead, even faster. Harry just shook his head at Draco when he looked back at Harry who was half way back across the field.

They had been running for quite some time, and Draco was on his last lap, Harry, his third last. Draco had lapped Harry twice. He reached Snape again, and stopped, nearly out of breath.

"Very good, Malfoy," Harry passed by them, only two laps left. "DON'T SLOUCH, POTTER!" Snape called after him.

Harry straightened up, and continued running. He was coming back up to Snape and Draco, and Snape yelled out to him.

"POTTER, MAKE YOUR LAST ONE COUNT."

Harry nodded, and sped up his pace, he was finished in no time.

"Very well then, you may both go and change. I will see you both tomorrow in class." He turned and walked away, out of the pitch, his cloak flowing behind him once again.

"That was hell." Harry said, panting.

"You should have kept up with me. You would have finished quicker." He smirked, his breathing slowed right down.

"Shut up. I'm going to change." Harry had started towards the Gryffindor locker room.

Draco went his own way, to shower and change.

Draco came out first, his hair soaking wet, he smelled of fruit. He sat on the bench closest to the Gryffindor locker room to wait for Harry.

Harry too came out, his hair soaking wet, except he merely smelled like soap. "Why are you faster at everything?" He had Draco's clothes in his left hand.

"That's just me." He said, standing, his clothes in his right hand. He took Harry's hand, and they proceeded out the doors of the Quidditch Pitch. They closed the doors behind them, and then headed back towards Hogwarts.

They entered Hogwarts, still holding hands, not caring if anyone saw. They went directly to the Slytherin quarters, where Harry would again be spending the night.

"Laundry" Draco pointed to the corner, where he just threw his own stuff. He took off his dress shirt, and his t-shirt, leaving his jeans. He lay down on the bed placing his hands behind his head.

Harry threw Draco's clothes where Draco put his, then also removed his sweater and shirt. He lay beside Draco.

"The running wasn't all that bad. Was it?" Draco was looking straight up at his ceiling. There happened to be a small picture of him and Harry from a few years ago from when they were duelling in their 2nd year.

"Nice picture. It looks like I'm kicking your ass." Harry smirked, looking over at him.

"Ha-ha very funny." Draco looked over at him too. "You didn't answer my question." He took a hand from behind his head, and reached out to Harry.

Harry took his hand, and they rested on the bed in-between them. "No, the running wasn't all that bad, except that you're taller than me and can run faster." He smiled, gently squeezing Draco's hand.

Draco just smiled, and leaned over and kissed Harry. "So, do you think Weasley and Granger are pissed off at you? You _did_ after all kiss my head in front of them. Implying there was something going on. You haven't been to bed in two nights, and the night before came home very late."

"So?" Harry just looked at him.

"I like your new attitude, Harry. It turns me on." Draco quickly got on top of Harry and kissed him with ravenous temptation. His hand ran down Harry's bare chest, and he reached into Harry's jeans, grasping the object of his desire. Harry's pelvis softly thrust up, as Draco rubbed his cock.

Draco was always the initiator, and Harry wanted to change that, he pushed over, onto Draco, and eased himself down finishing getting Draco's bodice naked. He quickly grabbed Draco's cock in his hands, and licked up the shaft, Draco sighing in pleasure.

Harry put it in his mouth, lightly biting the tip before going down completely. When he came back up, he lightly dug his teeth into it. Draco moaned loudly, placing both hands on Harry's head.

"You're. Amazing," Draco gasped, as Harry continued, he looked up at Draco and smirked. He grasped Draco's balls in his hand, and played with them, deep-throating him. Draco pulled on Harry's hair, enjoying every second.

Draco pushed Harry off of him, and removed his pants, touching Harry's cock with his ice cold hands. Harry shivered, biting his lip. His hands may have been cold, but his mouth was hot and wet, as his lips wrapped around it. Harry closed his eyes as Draco pleasured him. Draco's tongue was playfully exploring every inch of Harry's cock, he then bit lightly to give him the same sensation Harry gave him. Harry cried out in pleasure, and he immediately thrust upwards.

Draco continued sucking, every inch inside his mouth, Harry's hands clenching the sheets, thrusting gently into Draco's mouth.

Draco sat up, and looked down at Harry. Harry's eyes opened and he too sat up. He went closer to him, also on his knees, and he kissed him, grabbing his cock also. Draco sat back off of his knees, and Harry went over Draco's legs, he gently lowered himself onto his erection, Draco placing his hands on Harry's waist as he began to thrust into him.

Harry moved with Draco, his hips grinding into Draco. His hands were on either side of Draco's head, holding tightly onto the foot board. Draco grasped Harry's cock and began stroking it as he thrust harder into Harry, he was moaning loudly as he took off his glasses, and set them on the end of the bed.

Harry's grinding was getting faster, he could feel so much tingling, his sensations were out of control, and the pain that he first felt was now completely shrouded with pure pleasure.

Harry half stood on the bed, and moved to the middle of the bed. Draco smirked, and crawled over, laying down in front of Harry, and slightly spread his bent legs. Harry brought him in closer, and then penetrated him. Draco moaned. Harry took hold of Draco's cock, and began jerking it, thrusting hard into Draco.

Draco moaned loudly, slightly thrusting his hips making sure to feel every bit of pleasure he could from Harry's cock inside him.

"Harder." Draco uttered from beneath his breathy moans. So Harry thrust harder, Draco gasping out in rapture. Draco grasped his own cock, since Harry had stopped, too entranced with pleasuring his lover. He jerked it hard, and soon came, he aimed for Harry, hitting his chest, and even reaching a bit on his face. He just giggled.

Harry shook his head smiling, and licked off what he could, before continuing to thrust, Draco moaned lightly as Harry pulled out, and came onto Draco's chest. He smirked.

"I got you." Draco laughed. Harry just shook his head, getting up, and grabbing a towel from the bathroom. He cleaned himself off, then threw the towel at Draco, and lay back on the bed. Draco threw the towel into the pile of laundry and climbed over to lie beside Harry.

"Something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes." Draco put his arm on Harry's chest, his head on his shoulder.

"No, there's nothing wrong." Harry however didn't look at Draco.

"Yes, something is wrong, I can see it. Don't lie to me. I thought we were supposed to be completely honest with each other." He looked at Harry intently.

"It's just..."

"Just what?" Draco was looking at Harry with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"You're really hot." Harry smirked, but Draco's face didn't budge.

"What's bothering you?" He stroked Harry's face, looking at him lovingly.

"It's just... I feel bad about Ron. He _is_ my best friend. And I haven't been telling him the truth." He looked at Draco. Draco sneered, and shook his head.

"Don't worry about Weasley. You got me now. That's all you need." He looked back up at him, and kissed him.

Harry turned away. "I know. And, I couldn't be happier; I just think I should tell him." Harry put his head back on the pillow, and put his hands behind his head.

Draco climbed on top of Harry, and sat just above his waist line. He grabbed Harry's cock behind him, and rubbed it. "Forget Weasley."

Harry's cock sprung to life, he closed his eyes, trying to fight back the emotions that were all stirring up inside him at once. "I think I'm going to go tell Ron." Harry pushed Draco off of him, and went to stand up, and put his clothes on.

Draco grabbed him from behind, and put his wand to Harry's neck. "You leave me now, and I'll kill you." Draco's voice was cold.

Harry just froze, unsure of what to do. He felt that he should tell Ron, but at the same time, he knew he shouldn't get Draco mad. "Draco, you wouldn't." He dared to say, yet didn't dare to move.

"I would, Potter. We may be on good terms, but you see, I have this thing. If I can't have you, then nobody will." He let out a victorious laugh. "So what will it be, Potter. You going to leave me for your stupid friends, and be killed? Or would you like to save your life, and remain with the only person that truly, loves you." Harry cringed, because at that time, he felt that what Draco had just said was true. He knew that his aunt and uncle hated him, and Dudley sure wasn't too friendly. Yes, Ron and Hermione were his friends, but they merely cared for him as a friend. The only one that loved him that was alive, was Draco Malfoy. Harry still didn't dare to move.

"Draco." Harry grabbed Draco's hand, and pushed it down. "I love you too." He turned around, and kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. Draco pushed Harry off, and stood from the bed.

"I _hate_ you." He picked up his jeans and put them on, sitting down on edge of the bed. "Get out then. See if I fucking care. That's obviously what you want to do. All you care about is stupid fucking Weasley. Go and fuck him." Draco had crocodile tears falling from his face.

"Draco, don't be like this." Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco shrugged it off.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know you don't want me. You just used me just like you're using everyone else." Draco stood, and walked over to his window, looking out. "Just, fuck off." Harry also stood, and began putting his clothes on. He couldn't believe what Draco had just asked him to do. He thought that Draco loved him. But he was wrong. He was fully dressed, his heart throbbing, and he headed towards the door. Then Draco scoffed.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He turned around, and faced Harry, a hand on the doorknob. "Where the _fuck_ do you_ think_ you're going." He walked toward Harry, and violently took his hand off of the door. "I can't fucking believe you." He crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed, his lips pursed. "So you would rather fucking leave me? Is that it? You fucking hate me!" His hair was a complete mess; his body language was completely closed off.

"I don't hate you, Draco, and I know you don't hate me. _Stop_ saying that. I love you. Honestly." He took a step closer to Draco.

"Really now? Is that why you were ready to walk out the fucking door?" Draco sounded just like he had way back in their 2nd year again. "I don't fucking appreciate the one I love treating me like that. I thought I could trust you."

"Draco, please, don't be like this. That's not it at all, and you know it." He tried reaching out to Draco, but he batted Harry's hand away.

"Then why the fuck were you _actually_ heading for the door?" Draco's anger was nearly gone; the innocent, emotional Draco was shining through again. "Potter...Harry. Please answer me why?" There was definitely a lump in his throat.

"Draco, this is exactly why. I know you have a bad temper sometimes, and it hurt _me_ that I was hurting _you_. I didn't want to leave, but I knew you were upset with me. All I want to do is make you happy."

The tear that was waiting to fall, slowly slid down Draco's cheek. With one small sniffle, he grabbed Harry playfully by the neck and pretended to choke him, then pulled him in and kissed him. Harry moved his arms around Draco's waist, and held him tight.

"I love you so fucking much Harry, I want to kill you so no one else can have you."

They both laughed at this, Draco through a teary-eyed face, Harry's face slowly calming down. He could feel the faint beat of his heart becoming fainter. He knew that he was slowly at ease again. Just then, Draco swung Harry around, and pushed him onto the bed.

"Now, why again did you put your clothes on?" He smirked, and climbed on top of Harry, lifting his shirt up over his head.

"You're so... bipolar." Harry said, unbuttoning Draco's jeans.

"Yeah well you're so gullible." Draco stood again, and removed his pants, then sat back over Harry.

"I thought we were supposed to be tired after our running?" Harry grabbed the prize, and began rubbing, as Draco bent down and kissed him lustfully.

"I guess not." Draco smirked, and kissed down Harry's neck. He slipped off Harry's jeans, as he stood, then lifted Harry's legs, and pulled him to the edge of the bed. He penetrated quickly and deeply, he held his position inside, and rotated his hips. Harry moaned loudly, his head going back, and he situated his hand on Draco's stomach, as Draco pulled completely out, and penetrated again, but harder.

He began moving in and out quickly, thrusting in hard and deep. He held up Harry's legs as he penetrated. Harry was moaning wildly, and he clenched onto the bed again, his back arching. Every time Draco thrust in, he felt a new sensation, warm calming sensations that made his senses out of control. He wished the feelings would never stop, or dull. The more Draco thrust, the better it felt, the stronger the flavour he could taste inside his head, of the bedevilling movements all occurring within him.

"You like that don't you." Draco smirked, and then licked his lips, bending down to kiss Harry. Draco's wet lips pressing against him. Harry nodded as Draco stood up again, continuing to thrust into Harry. He grabbed hold to Harry's cock, and began stroking it. Harry groaned, closing his eyes tight, and nodded. Draco smirked, and pulled out, just looking down at Harry, who slowly opened his eyes, and looked up at Draco, his facial expression was devious. Draco then lay down on the bed, the right way, putting his hands behind his head.

"You're hopelessly in _love_ and _lust_ with me, Harry Potter." He pushed back the covers, and got under, snuggling into them. Harry tilted his head, slightly pouting, then crawled in beside Draco, and snuggled up to him from behind, wrapping his arms around him.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." Harry said as he closed his eyes, realizing how tired he really was.

"I love you too, Harry Potter. And we have class tomorrow, so we have to get up at regular time." He reached over and set the alarm clock.

"That sucks." Harry kissed Draco's shoulder, and then rolled onto his back, looking up at the picture of him and Draco from when they were duelling in the Great Hall. "We should get a better picture of us." Still looking up at the picture Draco too rolled onto his back, and looked up at the picture.

"Yeah, one where we're not so young, and not so pissed off at each other." He laughed slightly, then went onto his side and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Harry said with his eyes now closed.

"Maybe," Draco turned out the light, and rolled onto his other side. "Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." Harry said through a yawn, and they drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI: Confusion**

The next morning, Draco awoke to a note on the pillow where Harry lay. It said; _Draco, went to take a shower, and get dressed. I'll see you in class. Love, Harry._ 'Fuck.' Draco whispered, crumpling up the paper, and throwing it across the room. He put his face in his hands, thinking to himself. _First class is transfiguration. I need help, so I can talk to him. _"This sucks. This fucking sucks." Draco stood, and got dressed, then headed to the Great Hall. Anything and everything was running through his mind.

_I can't stand this anymore. I want it to be Christmas. I want Harry all to myself. He's mine. All mine. There's nothing that fucking Weasley can do. NOTHING. God I have to stop thinking about Harry. That's all I want is his cock in my mouth. I want to see mine in his. No, stop thinking about that; Maybe you should move on. Yes. That Pansy Parkinson likes you. Besides, Harry can go to Cho... Fuck, what am I saying; I'm in love with Harry Potter...The Boy Who Lived. No, I can't. FUCK. I'm just going to do it. At Christmas, I have to. I have to ask him to marry me. I don't care if we're only 15. I need to make sure he'll be mine forever. _

Draco got to the Great Hall, but Harry wasn't in there. He figured that Harry knew Draco would go looking for him in there, so he stayed away. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, and banged his head against the table once he saw Pansy Parkinson come walking over to him.

"Hey Draco." Her voice chimed through Draco's head, and he got a headache just from thinking of her. He lifted his head up, eyes narrow like he was suffering from a bad headache.

"Oh, Hi Pansy." That was all he said as she sat down right in front of him.

"What's the matter? You don't look too good." She put her books down in front of her.

"Oh, just a headache and I'm stressed." Draco clunked his head back on the table.

"Well, hitting your head on wood won't help your headache." She grabbed his face, and lifted it off the table. Draco snapped back, his face fully alert, and staring at her like she just tried to kill him.

"Don't fucking touch me…don't ever fucking touch me." He grabbed his book, and left the Great Hall, heading straight towards Professor McGonagall's classroom.

_What the hell was I thinking; she's never going to talk to me again. Or she thinks I've gone mad...what am I saying. I don't fucking care. All I care about is Harry, yeah, Harry. _

He got to the classroom early, Professor McGonagall wasn't even there yet, so he sat down in front of the classroom door, and tried to cool down.

_I need to pull myself together. I can't be acting like this around my friends. They'll all think I've gone mad. I've already lost Crabbe and Goyle. Now I'm sure Pansy will never talk to me again. Fuck, why do I keep ruining my life over and over again? Everything seems to be getting worse. Ah, who cares? As long as I don't fuck things over with Harry, all should be good right? I just can't stand Harry with anyone else. He's mine. _

Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came walking down the hall.

"Ron, don't be such an idiot." Hermione said in her common motherly tone.

"Whatever." Ron was clearly annoyed.

Ron and Hermione completely ignored Draco, walking right past the transfiguration room, they went to the nearest bench, and sat down. Harry glanced over at Draco, who was sitting looking scornful towards Ron and Hermione, before noticing, that Harry was looking at him. He expressed a quick smile, then pulled out a book and began to read. Harry smiled, then stuck his hands in his pocket, and went to join Ron and Hermione.

The bell rang, and the halls almost immediately filled with students. The transfiguration room was opened, and Draco rushed in and sat down. The rest of the seats filled up rather quickly, and Harry brushed up against Draco rather sensually as he strode to his seat just one desk in front.

"Now, class," Professor McGonagall was at the front of the room, tapping her wand against her desk. "As you know there is a test tomorrow, so today will just be a quiet study period. No magic though, please." She turned her attention towards Crabbe and Goyle who were snickering. They stopped when they noticed her looking at them.

Draco was ready, he didn't care what anyone else thought, so he reached forward and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned around, and looked at him seductively. Draco was taken aback with his mouth open ready to say something. He froze until Harry talked first.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" His voice was very unconvincing.

"Erm, I need help with my Transfiguration. I know your pretty good with it. Could you help me?" He winked a little at Harry.

"I guess I could help." Harry turned his chair around, and sat in front of Draco. "What is it that you need help with?"

"Everything…" He winked again.

Harry just shook his head, and began to study with Draco Malfoy. The whole classroom was practically staring as the two "enemies" worked together, laughing, and seeming to have a great time. Hermione was disgusted, Ron was furious. But neither Draco nor Harry cared much at all.

_This is completely idiotic. Why do they have to fucking stare? I hate this. Don't they have lives of their own? Can two enemies not become friends or something? There are people in here that know I tried to be friends with Harry on the first day of school. And they probably still think I was being sarcastic those bastards. They need to mind their own business. "Draco. Draco? Draco!"_

"Huh?" Draco looked up, Harry was calling his name.

"Draco. Pay attention." Harry looked back at the books in front of them.

_Shit. I can't be zoning out all the time. I thought I was going crazy for a minute. I can't do this again. Just ignore these thoughts, and bring your attention to Harry. _

Time went by quickly. When the bell rang, everyone looked around dazed, with all of their books still out. They quickly packed up, and headed for their next class. For Draco and Harry, their next class was potions. Just what Harry was waiting for. Draco and Harry decided to walk together, still not having a care in the world.

_Why can't people mind their own fucking business? Harry is mine. They're just jealous because I've got Harry now and they don't. Fuck, I need to stop thinking about these things. I know Harry loves me. I shouldn't be worrying. _

Harry and Draco got to the dungeons, and waited outside of Professor Snape's door which opened a moment later.

"Potter, Malfoy. Not going to cause any troubles today, are we?" His voice was cold as usual.

"No" They both responded at the same time, and then entered the class room, as Snape walked back in.

Harry and Draco proceeded to sit down, again, Harry only one desk in front of Draco. A few minutes into class, and Draco passed Harry a note. It said: _Harry, we need to talk tonight. Come to my room like always. Love, Draco. _

Harry smirked and wrote back on the bottom of the paper. _I'll be there. _He passed it back to Draco, but not discreet enough.

"POTTER! PASSING NOTES IN MY CLASS ARE WE!" Snape walked over to Harry, and grabbed the note from his hand. "Shall I read it out loud?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes closed, biting his lip.

"Oh, so you want me to read it then?"

"Please don't, Professor." Harry looked at him.

" '_Harry. We need to talk tonight. Come to my room like always. Love, Draco.' "_

Harry closed his eyes, and hit his head against the table. Draco did the same, as everyone in the class burst out in a roaring laughter.

"And oh, look. Mr. Potter's response is '_I'll be there_' Snape gave them both a sarcastic snarl, then ripped up the piece of paper and threw it at them. "Both of you stay after class. I think a stronger punishment should be put in order. The rest of you SILENCE!"

The class remained silent for the rest of their class as they wrote their test.

It was the end of class, and everyone left except for Harry and Draco. Snape went into the back room, then came out with a small vile of _Veritaserum_.

_Great, this is just what I need is to get in trouble again. I'm a prefect. I should know better. It's all Potter's fault that I'm the laughing stock of the school. There better be amazing make-up sex tonight. _

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, can't seem to stay out of trouble now can we? There has got to be something else going on. I mean, after that note?" Snape's voice was sinister as always. " '_Love, Draco.' _tsk tsk. For one, you two are calling each other by your first names, and then it seems as though Mr. Potter has been trespassing in Slytherin dorms." Snape was moving closer to them with the truth serum.

"Erm, Sir? Is that...Veritaserum?" Draco spoke, feeling his heart float up into his throat. He swallowed uneasily.

"Very good, Draco," Snape sat down on the desk beside Harry where he had a good view of both of them. "Now you wouldn't want me using this on you. Would you?" He held it up to the light, and then turned his attention to Harry. "Mr. Potter. Let's start with you."

Harry gulped. He didn't want to be the first. He didn't know how much Draco wanted to be spilled.

"And don't make me use this." Snape placed the Veritaserum on the desk in front of Harry. "First thing I want to know. Why, all of a sudden, are you and Draco so close?" He raised an eyebrow and closed in on Harry.

"Err, he's good in potions, and I'm good in transfiguration, so we're helping each other." Harry's hands we getting clammy.

"Okay. But you two hate each other." His arms crossed, as he leaned back.

"We've gotten past our differences." Harry didn't want to be there.

Snape glared at him, and then looked at Draco. " '_Love, Draco_'?"

Draco just stared at him blankly.

"MALFOY!"

Draco shook his head, and looked up at Snape. "Yes, professor?"

"Please pay attention. I was asking why did you write; '_Love, Draco_'?"

Draco looked at Harry, then back at Snape. Draco then swiftly pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Snape. "STUPIFY!" Once Snape was thrown back, Draco yelled out another spell. "OBLIVISCI!" It was to erase Snape's memory of why they were in trouble. Draco then grabbed Harry's arm, and ran out of the classroom, placing his wand back in his pants pocket.

Draco pulled Harry out from the dungeons, and pulled him into a corner where no one could see them. "Harry Potter, you owe me big time tonight." Draco kissed him hard, gripping Harry's hair tightly, dropping his books, as his other hand moved down to grab Harry's ass.

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying Draco's soft lips for the first time in awhile. He held Draco around the waist, and pulled him in closer, pressing their bodies close.

_Tell me why I love kissing this boy so much. I don't even want to wait till tonight. I want to fuck his tight ass right now. Stupid Snape had to intrude on my business. I taught him. Never mess with a Malfoy. NEVER. Next time... I'll kill him._

Harry gently pushed Draco's face from his. "Later. I'm hungry."

Draco looked at him, and then suddenly realized that it was indeed lunch. "Okay, but I'll have you know, that you've gotten me horny." He smiled deviously, letting go of Harry, and picking up the books he dropped. "Come on." He said, kicking Harry's leg, and walking away.

Harry shook his head, smiling, and then followed his lover.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII: Devotion**

It was after hours once again, and Harry was putting on his invisibility cloak, and sneaking out to Draco's room. Draco had said earlier in the day that they needed to talk. Harry couldn't imagine what was needed to be talked about, but all he cared for at the moment was the making-up part.

Harry barely knocked on the door, when Draco answered. He smirked, and pulled Harry in, pushing him on to the bed. Harry sat up, and took off his cloak, throwing it on the floor. Draco came up beside him and sat.

"So we need to talk." He brushed the back of his hand down the side of Harry's face.

"What about?" Harry turned to face Draco, moving to the middle of the bed, and crossing his legs.

"Well, a couple of things. First, you're definitely coming home with me for Christmas. Right?"

Harry nodded. It was certain that he was going to Draco's for Christmas.

"Alright and the second thing that I wanted to ask is that I know that you live with those awful muggles, and I was wondering if you would like to live with me."

Harry looked at Draco. He couldn't quite comprehend what Draco had just said. All he knew was that it sounded like Draco was asking him to move in with him. "I'm sorry. Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Draco smiled. "Practically yes. I know you hate your aunt and uncle. In addition, that horrid Dudley. It'll be better with me. Honestly. There's nothing I want more than to see you happy."

Harry looked away. He didn't know what to say. The only other person that was that kind to him aside from Ron and Hermione was Mrs. Weasley. She practically treated him like her own. Harry looked back up to Draco. He couldn't say no. Moreover, since he only spent the last couple weeks at the Burrow. Anywhere but with the Dursley's would be better. He smiled whole-heartedly, and nodded. "Yes, Draco. I would love to. Anywhere but the Dursley's would be better. Although, for the last two weeks... I usually spend it at the Burrow. Ron's house."

Draco pursed his lips, and narrowed his eyes slightly. "You usually spend it, which means you don't have to. Just, give him an excuse." He scoffed, and crossed his arms, still not wanting to share Harry.

"I'll think about it. Now was there anything else?" He extended an arm to rest on Draco's knee.

Draco uncrossed his arms, and relaxed. "Just one." He sat up, and reached into the drawer beside his bed. He pulled out a small black box.

Harry's eyes got wide as Draco sat back down in front of him.

Draco opened up the box revealing a gold ring with a single diamond on it. "I hope it'll fit you. I had my dad send it down." He took it out, and showed Harry. "It says something." He smiled, and placed it in Harry's hand.

Harry stared at it a long moment before reading the inscription. It read '_I'll love you forever, Harry._' Harry could feel a lump in his throat. He put the ring back on, and jumped into Draco's arms. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. And I don't care what anyone thinks."

Draco smiled, hugging him back just as tight if not more. "I love you too, Harry Potter. Forever." Draco felt a tear stream down his face, then let go of Harry, sitting back on the bed. Without hesitation, he pushed Harry back onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. He bent down, and kissed him hard, moving his hand down to Harry's pants.

"Anxious?" Harry smiled, pulling Draco back down for another kiss.

"You owe me." Then Draco slid down to get what he's wanted all day. Biting his lip, he began un-doing Harry's pants. He pulled them down, grasping Harry's warm, hard cock. He bent over, his perfect ass in the air, and licked the shaft, taking it all in his mouth. He pulled it out, and looked up at Harry. "You don't know how much I've wanted to do this all day." He went back down, and began to take in what he desired most.

Harry's head went back, and he placed his hand on Draco's head. He gently thrust upwards into Draco's mouth. He had almost forgotten how good it felt.

Draco smiled, bit down lightly onto Harry's cock, while grasping his balls, and started to caress them. Harry moaned, not realizing how much he longed for the bewildering sensations of Draco's irresistible passion.

Harry pushed him off, and crawled on top. He immediately made contact with Draco's cock. He stroked it solidly, putting strong pressure on every contour. He then placed it into his mouth, his hot lips pressing against Draco's cool skin.

Draco arched his back, moaning, as Harry's tongue brought arousing shivers to his spine. Harry's strong hands slowly ran along Draco's perfect chest, his fingertips flirting with his nipples.

"Harry!" Draco moaned. He gripped onto the bed sheets, somewhat pulling them off.

Harry then got up onto his knees, and lifted Draco's legs. He quickly penetrated. Draco cried out in pleasure. He sucked on his lips, his eyes closed.

Harry bent over and nibbled at Draco's neck. Draco tilted his head, his back still slightly arched.

"Harder." Draco breathed. "Harder." He repeated his voice desperately impassioned.

Harry thrust harder into Draco, his cock sliding easily into him, every inch. Beads of sweat rolled down Harry's face and chest. He could feel himself getting warmer. He ran his hands up and down Draco's sides.

Draco bit his lip, and pushed himself up to Harry, pulling him into kiss him. "You like fucking me don't you, Potter." His arms were around Harry's neck as Harry continued thrusting into him.

"Don't you?" Lightly at first, then harder, dug his nails into Harry's back.

"Yes." Harry said quietly.

"Yes what?" He pulled Harry down onto him, and then rolled on top of him. "Yes to what, Harry?" He had that evil smirk on his face that made him look like a fallen angel.

"Yes, I love fucking you." He said with lust in his voice.

Draco, still with the smirk on his face, licked his lips. "And I bet you like me fucking _you_, don't you." He grabbed Harry's cock tightly, and began stroking it.

Harry nodded.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" He lifted Harry's legs and penetrated hard.

Harry moaned loudly. "Yes!"

"Yes what?" Draco thrust slowly, pulling out completely each time before penetrating again.

"Yes, I love you fucking me." Harry said nearly breathlessly.

Draco smirked again. His eyebrow slightly rose. "Fuck, I love you, Harry." He held Harry around the neck as he thrust. "So much, that I feel I should kill you so no one else can have you." He put slight pressure on Harry's neck, then scoffed to himself, and pulled away, grasping around his waist. "But then who would I fuck?" He bent down and kissed Harry hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth.

"And. If you killed me. You wouldn't. Have anyone. To get in trouble. Either." He said, through moans.

"Of course." Draco rubbed Harry's cock, playing with the tip as he thrust.

Harry pulled Draco down to kiss him. He could feel that tingling sensation rise up through his erection. He held it in for as long as he could, savouring every moment of the pleasure being delivered by his lover. He then ejaculated onto his stomach.

Draco leaned down, and licked it off seductively, as he began to thrust harder. Soon, he pulled out, coming onto the vulnerable Harry. He was breathing heavily, as he lay down on the bed beside Harry.

"Oh, Harry." He tucked his hands behind his head, and looked over to Harry.

There was a short silence before Draco rolled onto Harry, making circles on his chest. Harry then put his arm around Draco, gently rubbing his back.

"What is it Draco?" His glasses we off, and his eyes were really green at that moment.

"I hope you don't think it's too early to be committed, I mean, we are only fifteen." He nuzzled his face in Harry's chest.

"Yeah, I know. But at the moment, I don't see a problem. Yeah, we may be immature, but, who else could we be with? Cho doesn't want to be with me, and you hate Pansy, there's that other girl for you, but you haven't even mentioned her. Ginny likes me, but I'm not that into her and Ron well, I know he likes me, but he's dating Hermione."

"Wait, did you say that Weasley and the Mud-blood are dating?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"Fuck. That means that filthy little Mud-blood is going to ruin our family. It just figures that it's a Weasley that has to ruin it." Draco looked up at Harry, taking in a deep breath. "Oh, I'm sorry; I'm insulting your friends again. I'm sorry, really." Draco strained his neck to kiss Harry's.

"It's fine." Harry seemed to be getting slightly annoyed with the way Draco was treating Ron, after all they had been friends for nearly five years now. "I'll just have to wait until you can accept him as my friend. After all, any of your friends I'd be willing to try and accept. I'm willing to give your father a second chance, the least you could do is be nice to Ron for a start." Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

"You're right Harry. I'm being very unfair. But even if I try, wouldn't Weasley think I just wanted something? I've been cruel to him all these years." He kept his head in Harry's chest.

"All I can do is talk to him if you let me. I can tell him what's going on, and be honest with him like I've wanted to do, and then maybe he might be willing to give you a second chance too."

"You would do that?" Draco looked back up into Harry's green eyes.

"Yeah, it's only fair isn't it? Besides, he is your family, you should be nicer. Regardless of what your father thinks. Just because our parents have certain feelings about any one person or their family, it doesn't mean we have to feel the same way."

"You're right Harry, you're absolutely right." He put his head back on Harry's chest. "We can talk to him tomorrow maybe tomorrow morning or something."

"Sure, but for now, I want to get some rest, since we have a transfiguration test tomorrow." Harry turned off the light, and brought the covers up a bit more.

"Yeah," Draco closed his eyes, staying cuddled up to Harry, wondering what would happen the next day.

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, it was encouraging, but now I am stuck, and I don't know how I should continue. I know that Harry and Draco are going to tell Ron about what's going on, but that is all I know. Please Review, otherwise I won't continue! Thank you everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII: Confession**

Harry awoke the next morning to Draco rummaging around his room, visibly trying to find something. Harry sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes, and yawning. "Draco, what are you doing?" He uttered through a yawn.

"I can't find my tie." Draco was throwing clothes every which way, some of them landing on the bed and nearly missing Harry.

"It's over here." Said Harry, his eyes barely open. Draco snapped his head around to face Harry and saw it hanging on the lamp shade.

"How did I not see it there?" He walked over, he had a disturbed look on his face, as he grabbed his tie and put it on.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry got up, and was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Harry. I'm fine, except for the fact that we have to tell your best friend, who happens to be my cousin that we are in a relationship. Also, my father lied to me and has turned on me, threatening to kill me if I don't end this. No, no everything is fine." There was a tremble in his voice like he was on the verge of bursting into tears.

Harry got off the bed and stumbled over to Draco at the end of the bed. He held out his arms to Draco, but Draco turned away from Harry.

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of everything right now. Umbridge is trying to coerce me into turning against everyone, my father is on the verge of disowning me." Draco leaned forward against his study desk, his hands on his head. He stood straight again and turned to face Harry. "My father wants me to be a Death Eater, Harry." The tears were now streaming down his face. "I can't. I just can't. I'd kill myself first if I ever had to hurt you. I don't know what to do anymore."

Harry held out his arms again in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. Draco nearly leaped into Harry's arms, his wrapping around Harry's neck. He let everything out, but there was a knock on the door. His crying stopped immediately.

"Who is it?" He called trying not to sound upset while ushering Harry into the bathroom.

"Pansy. Can I come in?" She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Draco fixed his hair, and wiped away as much of the tears as he could, then went to the door and opened it. She was in her uniform, but her shirt had a few extra buttons undone, and her skirt was a little too high.

"Hey." He said, without helping his male need to look her up and down, regardless of him being gay or not. "What are you doing here?" He stepped out of the way to let her in. She swiftly walked in and sat down on his bed.

"Can't I come and see my favourite boy?" She leaned back on her palms, her chest pushed out.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?" Draco didn't want to look at her, as he closed his bedroom door. She then patted the space beside her, her leg crossed to that side, readying herself to lean into him. Draco wearily closed the distance between them and sat down beside her. She was quick to move in, her body right against his.

"You know Draco," Her hand moved to his thigh, and she leaned in, her face inches from his. "Crabbe and Goyle told me something very interesting." Her hand moved higher up his leg, and her face tilted so the it was right by his ear. "And I don't believe it." She whispered this in his ear, breathing ever so lightly, enough to make any straight man hard. Draco couldn't however be bothered. He moved his head away from her, and pushed her hand off of his leg.

"What did they tell you?" He widened the gap between them, but she quickly closed it again, her hand replaced on his leg.

"They said you were fucking Harry Potter, but I know that couldn't possibly be true, seeing as you're in love with me." Her hand moved further than it had before, resting on his crotch that didn't seem to be waking up. He quickly batted her hand away and stood up.

"Get the fuck out of my room." He had opened his door and was pointing out.

"Draco," Pansy stood, and walked towards him.

"I said get the fuck out of my room. Don't ever touch me like that again and don't ever talk to me again you selfish little slut."

"What did you call me?" Her arms crossed in front of her.

"You heard me, now GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" He thrust his hand towards his door, his face red from anger.

"You filthy little bastard." She muttered as she stormed out the door. Draco slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed sobbing. Harry emerged from the bathroom, and got onto the bed beside Draco, his strong hands rubbing Draco's back.

"It's alright, Draco, everything will be fine." Draco rolled onto his back, his face flushed and damp.

"Everything will not be fine, Harry. Because of Crabbe, Goyle, and now Pansy, the whole fucking school is going to know. I'd rather be fucking dead. Anything would be better than this humiliation. I know my father is going to take me out of Hogwarts unless I break up with you. Well," He scoffed. "I'd like to see the bastard try. My mother once told me that you can't help who you fall in love with. Well guess what Daddy Dearest. I'm in love with the boy who lived, and if you can't handle that then you can fucking die." Draco's voice was starting to get hoarse from crying. All Harry could do was hold him in his arms, allowing him to vent and get everything out.

Draco then removed himself from Harry's arms. He fixed his tie, tucked in his shirt and grabbed his cloak, fastening it proudly. "So I ask you now, Harry Potter. Are we going to tell your friends or not?" This put a smile on Harry's face who quickly got into his uniform too.

Harry and Draco came to the Gryffindor common room. Draco was wearing Harry's invisibility cloak so he could enter the common room without questioning. Harry uttered the password, and they entered. No one was looking at Harry differently so the news didn't get to the Gryffindors which was a good sign. Harry walked up to his two best friends who were sitting by the fireplace studying.

"Ron, Hermione, can we talk." Harry's hands met behind his back. "Alone?"

"Sure Harry, what about?" Ron was in a rather good mood which Harry took to be a good thing. His two best friends stood up and followed the nervous looking Harry and invisible Draco up to Harry and Ron's dorm room where they could have some privacy.

Hermione and Ron sat down on Ron's bed while Harry sat on his own. Draco closed the door and sat beside Harry, the cloak still on him. Harry noticed Ron and Hermione's eyes wander from the door to the depression on the bed beside him.

"Harry?" questioned Hermione turning to look back at Harry. "Who's here?"

"Never mind that yet." Harry looked at where Draco was sitting then back to his two friends. "Would either of you criticize me for loving someone I shouldn't?"

"Who is it, Harry? It better not be my sister under your cloak." Harry shook his head quickly.

"And you wouldn't ever criticize me if I was in love with," He paused, looking back to Draco, then back to his friends. "a boy?" Ron's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

"Of course not, Harry. You're our best friend, we'd never judge you like that." Hermione leaned forward, staring at the empty area where Draco was. Ron too looked in that direction, followed by Harry, and Draco knew it was time to remove Harry's cloak. He let out a sigh, then dropped the cloak behind him on the bed.

Hermione just gasped but from Ron's mouth came, "Bloody Hell." Then came the awkward silence where everybody's eyes darted between each other. Ron was the one to break the silence.

"Are you two, you know, together?" To Harry's surprise, no anger was present in his voice.

"Yes Ron, we are." Harry said nothing more, expecting to get an ear load. But it never came.

"I kind of figured something was up. What with that day you got in trouble, and your arm went around...Draco..." Hermione looked at Draco, unsure of what to say next. "Harry," She quickly looked away from Draco. "When and how did this happen?"

Draco was still shaken up from earlier so he shuffled closer to Harry and took his hand. "Well," started Harry. "I guess everything about Draco has been a misunderstanding because he's liked me all along. Before you interrupt me." Harry held up his hand to Ron who opened his mouth to say something. "It was only jealousy."

"I'm sorry, honestly I am. I just wanted to be Harry's friend, and I felt I couldn't because of you two, and I really just -" Draco cut himself off and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Harry put his arm around Draco, and in reaction Draco put his head in Harry's chest. Harry explained briefly about what his father threatened to do, and what he had planned for Draco, seeing as Draco didn't have the strength to do so himself.

"That's awful." Hermione crossed her arms and legs. "You're his only son!"

"Yes well, he thinks that because Draco is his only son that Draco should follow his every demand." Harry looked to Draco with sympathy, then back to his two friends in front of him.

"That bloody bastard should be put away in Azkaban and killed." Everyone looked at Ron, even Draco. No one could believe what just came from Ron's mouth.

"Thanks, Ron. And I'm sorry for all the hardship I've caused you." He chuckled to himself. "Like those slugs. Hell that must have been awful." He shook his head.

"Damn right it was awful. Had to brush my teeth about ten bloody times. But all that aside, they were only slugs. You're father has no right to be pushing you into anything, family "business" or not." Ron crossed both his arms and legs.

"Is there anything we can do, Draco?" Hermione said with genuine sympathy in her voice.

"No, I mean, not that I know of. Not without anyone getting hurt. If I don't break up with Harry he's going to take me out of Hogwarts. Also, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy know about Harry and I, so that's going to spread like wild fire. There's nothing anyone can do."

No one spoke for quite some time, thankfully there were no classes that day otherwise they would all be late. Harry stood and walked over to his window where Hedwig was. He looked to her, then back to his friends and boyfriend. He went over to his bed and took out a piece of parchment, and his bottle of ink. He began to write on the parchment. Everyone just watched, as he wrote. It read:

_Professor Snape,_

_I know you know about Draco and I, and we need your help. Lucius had promised to give me a second chance, but he has turned on Draco, therefore turning on me. I don't know how you can help, but in any way you can, Draco and I will be forever indebted to you. Please, you're our only hope. _

_Harry Potter_

After Harry finished writing, he folded the parchment, and tied it with a string and then went over to Hedwig. He took her out of her cage and opened his window. He handed her the letter and she took it in her beak, then flew out the window, and around the castle down to Professor Snape's office.

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked.

"Help." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Part IX: Solution**_

_Severus Snape sits in his office marking students work. He doesn't seem to be in a particularly bad mood like he usually is. His door is open, and Hedwig flies in and lands on his desk. She drops the letter on his desk, looks at him and squawks then flies back out the door. _

_Severus looks down at the letter having recognized the owl to be Hedwig. He thinks to his self._

_What could Harry have possibly done now?_

He opens up the letter, and reads.

_**Professor Snape,**_

_**I know you know about Draco and I, and we need your help. Lucius had promised to give me a second chance, but he has turned on Draco, therefore turning on me. I don't know how you can help, but in any way you can, Draco and I will be forever indebted to you. Please, you're our only hope. **_

_**Harry Potter**_

Severus stared at the letter for a long time before he pulled out a piece of parchment of his own. He addressed it to Lucius Malfoy. 

_**Lucius Malfoy,**_

_**It has come to my attention that it is Draco's time to serve Lord Voldemort, however, I think that you need to wait until he is older. He is by no means ready for it. I need to speak with you immediately in person. Please send an owl with a time and date for our meeting.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Severus called for an owl, and sent the letter off. He continued to mark the papers, however he had a different disposition. He was no longer in a good mood, but seemed rather distraught. 

Time had passed, and Severus had finished marking. He stood in front of his desk pacing, awaiting the arrival of an owl from Lucius. He waited and waited, but nothing came. It was getting late. He decided that he probably wouldn't get an answer until the next day so he shut off his desk lamp, and proceeded towards his sleeping quarters. Just then a large barn owl swooped in and landed on the desk. It dropped a letter, but didn't fly away. It was expecting an answer right away. Severus hurried back to his desk, and picked up the letter and opened it.

_**Severus,**_

_**At first I thought you had no business telling me these things, but then I had remembered that not only did my dear wife ask you to protect Draco, but that you and the Dark Lord were very close. I'm not so sure about meeting however, as I suspect this may have something to do with that stupid boy Harry Potter. I couldn't be more ashamed of my son for involving him with scum like Potter. You know as well as I do that his parents were no good and so is he. So don't humour me, Severus. There is no way that I am waiting to convert Draco. And forget about meeting with me, that won't be necessary. I thought better of you, Severus. I guess I was wrong, and be sure that the Dark Lord will be hearing of this.**_

_**Lucius**_

Severus stared back at the letter and re-read it several times, dumbfounded. No one dared talk to him like that, not even Lucius. Severus went back to his desk and pulled out another piece of parchment in an attempt at a response, but his mind was blank. It didn't help that the barn owl Lucius had sent was staring at him barely moving at all. 

_**Lucius Malfoy,**_

_**If you think that I would stoop so low as to **_

_**I don't **_

_**To think that I would**_

_**I would never**_

_**There is no way that I could**_

_**What good would it be to**_

After many attempts to write a response to Lucius, Severus crumpled the piece of parchment and threw it into the waste bin beside him. He then proceeded to pull out another piece of parchment.

_**Lucius,**_

_**It is complete idiocy to think that I would ever try to protect Harry Potter. He is the last person on my mind. I am only looking out for Draco's well being. Please, we need to meet as soon as possible.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

Severus the folded the letter neatly, and handed it to the owl. The owl sharply flew off the table rustling some of the papers on Severus' desk. Severus put his face in his hands, his greasy hair falling over his hands. He sat straight again one hand coming up to his mouth making him appear pensive. His next task was to protect Draco and Harry in any way he could, and no matter how much he tried to ignore, or be cruel to Harry, he somehow cared for him very much.

Severus and Lucius sat glaring at each other in the back of the Hog's Head. There were only two other people there, but they were clearly very drunk.

"I knew this had something to do with Harry Potter. Severus, I told you in the letter, I will not partake in my son's foolish games. He needs to be converted now. We need him, what with Lord Voldemort coming back. And we need you too, Severus." Lucius was holding his staff too preciously, like he were ready to pull out his wand at any moment.

"Lucius, I told you he is not ready. Wait until the summer if you must." Severus sat with his arms crossed. Lucius just glared at him.

"What good will that do? The war might very well be over by now, Dumbledore that fool is working fast isn't he?"

"He is, however, the war will not be over by the summer, it won't even have begun by then." There was silence for quite some time, until Lucius answered Severus.

"Very well, but Harry is not coming into my home for the Christmas holidays. I will not allow it. Ever." 

"What do you mean?" Severus said coldly.

"Draco invited Harry to our home for Christmas. And I will not allow it." Severus looked at Lucius, studying his expression and body language before responding.

"You will allow him into your home. You will welcome him with open arms. If you want any chance at converting your only son then you had better respect him, or else he may run away from home. You wouldn't want that now would you, Lucius." Severus coolly grinned at Lucius, knowing he was completely right. 

"And act like nothing is wrong? My son should be with a girl. Marry and have children and pass on the Malfoy name. He's the last hope of this family." 

"What Draco feels is nothing you can change, all you can do is support him in any way you can. After all he is your only son, what must happen before you realize that if you lose him, you will have nothing." If anyone could here Severus talk they'd have thought he had gone mad, for how much he was defending Harry Potter. 

"Foolishness is what it is. Men are not meant to be with other men." Lucius crossed his arms and legs sitting back in his chair.

"Love is blind, Lucius. I'll be the first to admit that I dated a few boys when I was at Hogwarts, but it doesn't mean I stayed that way, Lucius. Even if I did that would be no one's business. Draco might be going though a phase, and even if he isn't it is up to you to support and love your son no matter what, because he may not always be there for you if you do screw things up. Remember what happened when your parents did that to you, Lucius. You ran away and never looked back, didn't you?" Lucius was silent. He merely stared at Severus, his eyes wide, his nostrils flared, and his mouth pursed. For the most part, Lucius could not believe what Severus had just said to him. 

"Severus, I cannot believe what you just said." Lucius went silent for another few moments before he spoke again. "But, you are absolutely right." Lucius unfolded his arms. "He is my only son and I cannot afford to lose him. I'll have to endure it."

"I'm glad you feel that way Lucius, now if you'll excuse me, I have classes to attend to." Severus got up from his seat and with not another word from Lucius or himself he walked out the door and went back to Hogwarts.


	10. AN Update

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted any new chapters lately. I just recently started at college, and I have been trying to focus on my studies. I lost some interest in my Harry/Draco story, I re-read it over and I found a lot of mistakes, and there are some things I want to change; But because of someone here on , LynstHolin, I have once again found my inspiration to continue my story. I am currently working on Part X(10) with a wonderful idea in mind. Anyone up for a little SnapeXLucius? **

**I am also going to be working on editing my last chapters, and reposting them before I post up Part X(10) **

**I still would love to hear if anyone has any ideas, they are always welcome. **

**Please stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Part X: Anticipation**

Harry and Draco sat together on the Hogwarts express as they were headed back to Kings Cross station for the Christmas break. There Draco's parents would pick them up and take them back to Malfoy Manor where Harry would stay for the entire Christmas break. Needless to say, Harry was extremely nervous as he knew that no matter how much he tried Lucius would never accept him; however Draco's mother, Narcissa, might be kinder to him. He dwelled on that fact and hoped that having her there would make the visit durable. Draco kept glancing at Harry for the entire length of the train ride, but neither of the boys spoke to each other.

The Hogwarts Express slowed to a halt, and Draco and Harry looked to each other. Draco stood first, and held out his hand to Harry. Harry took it and they walked out of their compartment, and exited the train.

Narcissa Malfoy was waiting as soon as the two boys stepped off the train. She half-smiled a bit of discontent in her face. She brought her son, Draco into a warm embrace kissing his head. She then held out a hand to Harry who took it reluctantly. She smiled as sweetly as she could, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Harry smiled back shyly. Keeping a hold on Harry's hand, Narcissa proceeded to speak.

"You boys, grab your trunks now, Harry, I will carry your owl." Narcissa spoke softly and warmly, but she was still had a cautious emotion about her. Harry and Draco grabbed their trunks from the conductor, and Narcissa took Harry's owl. Getting a few strange looks from other students departing the train, the three of them set out towards the Malfoy's vehicle.

Draco, Harry, and Narcissa piled into the back of the car, Draco sitting in between his mother and Harry. As the two Malfoy's and Potter were driven back to Malfoy Mansion, the same awkward silence that filled the train compartment, flowed into the car ride. It wasn't until they arrived at Malfoy Mansion that they were greeted by Lucius Malfoy with strangely kind words.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. How very pleased I am to have you spend the holidays in my home, with my dearest and only son, Draco." He stepped towards the vehicle and to the emerging Harry, welcoming him with a rather awkward hug. Harry could do nothing else but hug him back, feeling quite stroppy with the situation. "Come, come." With an arm around Harry, Lucius lead him into the house. Draco stood back, looking confused from his father to his mother. His mother could give him no other answer but a worried shrug.

Lucius brought Harry into his home and lead him into the drawing room. He invited Harry to sit and motioned to one of the servants that were standing at the entryway.

"I'd like some time alone with Mr. Potter, be sure that my son and wife keep themselves occupied elsewhere." The servant nodded and left the room, he closed the doors to the drawing room and Harry could hear them lock. He was now in the room alone with Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa and Draco were to be given instructions not to disturb them and Harry had no idea what was to unfold in the moments to come.

"So Mr. Potter, in my home for the holidays, I never expected this would happen." Lucius crossed his legs, and folded his hands neatly on his knees.

"Y-yeah," Harry shifted in his seat, he could feel Lucius just staring at him and it was making him rather uncomfortable.

"I don't know how the two of you came to this conclusion that you wanted to be together, but I don't like it. Draco is my only son, and I expect my only son to produce an heir to the Malfoy name." Lucius leaned forward towards Harry. "If he continues on with the likes of you, I will have no such thing, and I will not allow you to stand in the way of that. Draco already has a girl set up that he is to marry, and you will not interfere with that." Lucius then moved closer to the edge of his chair, practically staring Harry down. "Go ahead, have your little fun while it lasts, but when it comes time that Draco graduates from Hogwarts, I will be cutting the both of you off. You will never be allowed to see each other again, and I will also see to it that any letters you try to send Draco are immediately destroyed. Do you understand me, Mr. Potter?" Harry could not believe his ears but he could see a point in what Mr. Malfoy was to be saying, if only for blood sake. However, Harry also knew that there was too much inter-breeding amongst pure bloods so that they remained pure, and sooner or later something would go horribly wrong. Harry imagined the girl that Draco is set to marry is a distant cousin.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but you cannot simply cut two people off from each other. Life just doesn't happen that way." Harry was always one to question everything, and he was known for standing up for himself. In this case, he may just have stepped over the line, but he didn't care, he wanted to defend Draco no matter what.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, but I thought I just heard you defying what I said." Lucius stood up, looking down at Harry.

"You heard me correctly, sir. I may not have been with Draco long, but I already know that I love him. And there isn't anything you can do to stop that." Harry too stood so that he could stand up to Lucius. "I thank you very kindly for so graciously accepting me into your home for the holidays. I had hoped that I could expect a little more hospitality than I receive or don't receive when I'm staying at the Dursley's, but I guess I was wrong." Harry's lips were pursed; he was not at all pleased and was evidently not afraid to stand up in front of someone like Lucius. Lucius was quite taken aback, but then he remembered that the Dursley's were in fact horrible muggles who had treated Harry so badly.

"Nonsense," Lucius began, he thought about what Snape had said to him, and although he did not agree, he figured he should put on a glorious act. It didn't change the fact that he was going to break Harry and Draco up sooner or later, so he might as well play along with their silly shenanigans while they carried out. "Come, Harry, let us get tea made for the four of us, and we will have a wonderful first holiday evening." Lucius draped his arm around Harry's back, resting his hand on Harry's elbow. Harry was leery about this sudden kindness but he wasn't about to pass it up. Harry let Lucius lead him out of the room and into the next drawing room where Narcissa and Draco were. It was much smaller but had a cozy fireplace; there were just two love seats. Narcissa who was sitting next to Draco got up and sat opposite him. Lucius then led Harry to sit beside Draco then took his own seat across from Harry.

"There now, isn't this lovely? My wonderful only son and his lover," Harry looked to Draco who had a rather blank look on his face. Draco was just as stunned as Harry, and wasn't sure at all how this holiday season would play out. All they could do was be on their best behaviours and listen to Lucius. Because as Harry suspected, one false move on his part and it would end badly.

"Yes, father it is." Draco then took Harry's hand, and held it tight. Harry could tell that Draco was in the mood to call out on his father, much like Harry did but he felt that Draco was going to be much bolder. After all Draco was Lucius' son and he knew he could get away with far more than Harry ever could. If only Draco knew that Harry had already put a thorn in Lucius' side, he might think twice about trying to anger his father. Draco saw that by him taking Harry's hand it triggered a twitch on his father's face. He thought to himself that he could push it a whole lot further, and he was fully prepared to do so. He wanted to get under his father's skin, see how far he could push the limit.

"Would either of you like tea?" Lucius said in the calmest of tones.

"Harry and I would love tea, wouldn't we?" Draco then turned to face Harry and placed his forehead on Harry's. They shared a brief smile before Draco looked back to his father.

"Tea would be lovely thank you." Harry politely said. He wasn't too sure he was going to like what Draco was doing. He only hoped that Draco didn't take it too far. Lucius motioned to a servant and they went off presumably to make tea, or to tell someone to get tea made. Draco leaned back on the loveseat and brought Harry back with him. They were lounging on the couch, Harry rested in the crook of Draco's arm, his head slowly laid back against Draco. He kept his eyes glued to Lucius, not wanting to miss any response from him. All the while until the tea arrived, it was just a silent and awkward exchange of glances between the four of them and just once did Draco turn to kiss Harry's head.

Narcissa served the tea, asking each how they would like it, then placed the tea cups in front of everyone. She then quietly held her tea cup in her lap and stared down into it. Unfortunately, she was the one that started to feel the most uncomfortable first. Lucius simply didn't touch his tea; instead he stared intensely at Harry and Draco, just expecting them to start snogging or something. Harry carefully sat up and took his tea cup into his hands. He took a sip then placed it down. He remained in the centre of the cushion, not too close to Lucius, and unsure about sitting so cozily with Draco. But Draco would not hear of it and he brought Harry back to rest on him. Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax. He tried to think about something happy, something to take him away from where he was. Not to say that being in Draco's embrace wasn't soothing; it was that Lucius was staring him down like a hawk watching its meal squirm.

Harry began to think about the first time that he and Draco realized their feelings for each other. It was strange and awkward and it wasn't the best of memories to remember. Then forgetting Draco all for a minute, Harry remembered how he felt the first time he caught the snitch. He felt like he was on top of the world. All eyes were on him, and being the youngest, it was one of his fondest memories. He smiled and nuzzled into Draco's chest and he felt Draco's lips on his forehead. They brushed against his scar and it brought an almost cooling sensation. He opened his eyes and looked up to Draco. Completely forgetting where he was he held Draco's chin in his hand and softly kissed him. Draco's pale skin lightly flushed pink and he smiled lovingly down at Harry. The precious moment however did not last long and was shattered by Lucius' words.

"There will be none of that in my presence. Do you hear me Draco?" Harry remembered where he was and looked to Lucius. The man's expression was fuming, and Harry thought about Fred and George's candies that make steam blow out of your ears. This is what Lucius reminded him of at the moment and he tried hard not to burst out laughing.

"Lucius don't be so hard on the boys. You remember what it was like to be in love, do you not?" Lucius looked to his wife, Narcissa and his expression calmed. One thing that Lucius never did was anger at his wife or cause her any upset.

"Yes, of course my love, I'm sorry." He smiled half-heartedly and leaned forward planting a kiss on her cheek. Draco rolled his eyes, and stood up.

"Father, will you please excuse me, I don't feel well and I want to go lay down." Draco held out his hand to Harry to get him to stand with him, Harry reluctantly took it.

"And you expect me to just let you and Mr. Potter go up to your room where you—"Narcissa put a finger to his lips to shush him.

"Of course you may go to your room, Draco dear. You will be informed when dinner is ready." Narcissa smiled sweetly to the boys and motioned that they could leave. Draco nodded to his father and then his mother; Harry did the same before Draco led him out of the room.

Draco led Harry up to his room, when they got there, their school trunks were already in there and Hedwig was hung up in front of the window. Harry and Draco sat down on Draco's bed and faced each other.

"I hope my father doesn't intimidate you at all." Draco took Harry's hands in his own and kissed them.

"You know, I'm used to being criticized because of my aunt and uncle. You just get used to things." Draco pouted; he didn't like the words that just came from Harry's mouth. Draco too thought Harry deserved so much better and had hoped that this holiday season would make up for every single Christmas that Harry had to spend with the Dursley's.

"Oh, Harry, I don't want you to feel that way though, I want this Christmas to be the best Christmas you've ever had. I don't want you to feel like you're just back at those awful muggles' place. I will make sure that my father treats you properly if it's the last thing I do, Harry. I know it's so soon, but I love you. And I've always admired you since we were young boys. Please, you see that my mother is kind, we will ignore my father completely if that's what it takes." Draco kissed Harry's hands a few more times before he hugged him. It was a warm and tight hug that inevitably ended with them falling over onto the bed. They shared a few laughs before letting go and looking at each other. Without warning, Draco then pressed his lips to Harry's; he climbed on top of him and kissed him intensely. Harry's hands rested around Draco's waist, his hands slipping just under Draco's shirt, feeling his bare skin.

"We mustn't. Not now, Draco." Harry said as he tilted his head away ever so slightly.

"Let them hear us, I don't care Harry." And Draco kissed him again, forcefully and completely, his body lowering against Harry's their groins touching, aching. Harry slipped off Draco's shirt and tossed it aside. He ran his hands down Draco's smooth pale chest, taking in its beauty.

"Yes Draco, I think this Christmas will be the best one ever."


End file.
